Justice
by Mystery Penman
Summary: Danny Wilde/Robin Riki Shaw/Batgirl Sophie Kent/Supergirl Owen Kent/Superboy Desmond Allen/Kid Flash. The Justice League's kids have been with the League from the beginning. This is their story. You must read Robin Rising and Batgirl Begins before you read this. Follows the Justice League and Justice League Unlimited TV series.
1. Secret Origins

**Episode One: **_**Secret Origins**_

Wayne Tech Metropolis Sub-Station was not the Boy Wonder and Gal Glory's idea of a holiday. It was a bleak place, had horrible security, and to top it off, they were in Superman's sector.

The Caped Crusaders of Gotham, better known as Batman, Robin and Batgirl, raced across the roof tops of the Sub-Station with quick and silent foot falls.

Robin, who had four years of experience, and Batgirl, who had a year's experience, as Batman's Partners, followed their mentor's lead as he slipped through the grating in the roof and landed above the control centre of the huge satellite dish outside.

"Remember, Barbeque at my place, Saturday Night," said the blonde researcher, "you're all invited! Venus is rising early, and you know what that means!"

"I'm there!"

"Sounds great!"

"See you then!"

The blonde walked out, "you guys are animals!" He said, and then left. "Good night!"

As soon as he was gone, the other researchers stood and began speaking in a strange language as they walked to the back of the room.

The small Asian man grabbed one of the huge servers and lifted it like it barely weighed a thing.

The Caped Crusaders' eyebrows rose.

The woman walked into where the server used to be and ripped out a chunk of the wall with her bare hands to reveal a strange black and red creature.

She walked out holding it like it was a baby and the Asian man put the server down.

They then walked to the top of the satellite, and the Caped Crusaders followed them across the roof tops.

The Creature slipped into the satellite, and Batman said "I doubt that modification is legal."

They began to turn when Batgirl and Robin threw some bolos at them, and then tackled them, forcing them down so they could face the woman.

"Should've stuck to your desk jobs," Robin grinned.

The woman attacked Batman, and landed a bunch of good blows. Then grabbed him and threw him.

He landed at the end of the walk way and wiped the blood from his chin, his eyes narrowing into slits.

Suddenly the two men _slid_ out of their bindings and turned to Batgirl and Robin.

"I'll take the Fatso, and you take Strong Man, 'Kay?" Batgirl said.

Robin nodded and leapt over Fatso, kicking him in the back of the head as he did so.

Batgirl slid between Strong Man's legs and grabbed his ankle, then kicked up and hit him in the middle of his back.

Meanwhile, Batman was fight the woman, then he produced a Batarang ad tossed it at her.

It collided with her forehead, and it should have knocked her out, but instead, she didn't even flinch.

Suddenly, Strong Man kicked Batgirl off the walkway and attacked Batman.

"Batman!" She screamed.

Strong Man shoved Batman off the Walkway as well, but Batman used his grappling gun and swung around, grabbing Batgirl's wrist and pulling them back onto the Walkway where Robin was still fighting Fatso.

Batman and Batgirl landed beside him, when an unfamiliar voice said "need a hand?"

They turned and saw Superman hovering a few feet in the air behind them.

"Thanks," Robin growled, wiping blood from his cheek, "but we can handle this." Batgirl continued.

"They don't look so tough," Superman observed.

The researchers ran off and the Caped Crusaders and the Man of Steel followed them, when Superman cried out in pain, clutching his head.

Then, suddenly, he fell from the sky and landed with a loud clunk on the Walk Way.

The Crusaders stopped and turned to see what was wrong with the Man of Steel.

Batman helped Superman stand, when a beeping began behind them.

"Run!" Robin cried, and they jumped off just in time as the satellite exploded.

They swung down, when an explosion got them, forcing the Caped Crusaders to let go of their grappling guns.

They tumbled down the hill as debris landed just inches away from them.

Superman skidded to a stop, Batman beside him. Batman caught his partners and shielded them with his cape instinctively.

The two children gripped his sides as Batman stood, watching as the Sub-Station burned.

Their eyes widened when they saw the researchers, standing, mangled into unbelievable positions.

Then, they shifted back, looking as if they had never been hurt.

They walked into the woods and Batman's eyes followed them.

Batman glared and gripped Batgirl and Robin's shoulders as Superman sat up, clutching his head.

Batman turned around and walked over to him. He helped the Man of Steel stand. "What happened?" the Kryptonian asked. "You tell me," Batman said, "I don't know," Superman replied, his eyes following Batgirl and Robin as they laid down, most likely dizzy from the tumble down the hill.

"I saw images…so intense, and well, that's all I remember," He continued.

Batman scowled, "Obviously, they didn't want to leave evidence behind.

"No kidding," Robin groaned.

"What's this all about?" Superman said, ignoring the Boy Wonder.

Batman knelt beside his Partners and rubbed their backs comfortingly.

"Over the past few months, I've detected several security breaches in our global deep space monitoring network," he said as he did this.

"And no one's claimed responsibility?" Superman said stupidly.

"No, I did it," Batgirl retorted.

Batman gave her a playful glare.

"No," he said, "there's more to this than meets the eye."

"And now he's channelling Transformers," Robin grinned. Batgirl laughed, "Cue Optimus Prime."

Batman smirked.

"Hush," he told them, then helped them stand.

"I'd like to stay and look into it, but, I'm expected back in Metropolis." Superman said.

"Another Key to the City?" Batgirl sniggered.

"How many locks does Metropolis have? You must be getting close," Robin giggled.

Superman once again ignored them. He pulled a wrist watch from his belt and gave it to Batman. "Here, it's a signal watch," He said, "call if you need any more help."

"I doubt we'll need it," Robin muttered.

Superman turned and flew off.

Batman sighed, "Right." He grumbled, placing it in an empty compartment in his belt.

"Don't. Touch." He told his Partners, who were grinning mischievously at him.

He looked around to make sure that Superman wasn't coming back, and then pulled them into a tight hug.

"You guys okay?" He asked.

"We're fine," Robin reassured him. "We've been through worse."

"Good, now let's go home."

* * *

Bruce rolled his eyes as Superman went on about getting rid of the nuclear missiles on earth at the World Senate. Batgirl and Robin had gone earlier that week and bugged it, and now the three of them sat in the Cave, watching the Man of Steel talk about his idea.

"Prick," Danny grumbled, "I can't believe he thought we would need his help."

"We can invent his super powers!" Riki exclaimed, "The flight boots are coming along excellently!"

Bruce smiled at his two Partners. "Go train, if you don't want me to use that signal watch, you'll have to be at the top of your game."

* * *

Six months later

Batman, Robin and Batgirl searched the Star Labs abandoned warehouse in Metropolis.

Suddenly, Batgirl squeaked softly, and Batman and Robin were at her side in an instant.

One of those devices from the Sub-Station lay on a work bench. Batman touched it, but a door opened below them and they slipped into the shadows.

Two of the three researchers from the Sub-Station, the woman and Fatso, walked out of an office, flicked off the light, and began walking away.

"Batgirl, Robin, stand watch," Batman whispered. The two kids nodded and he walked into the office.

And then they heard him curse.

They ran in and Batgirl nearly screamed.

The Researchers, or what looked like the Researchers, floated in some sort of container. Like eggs or pods.

"Oh no," Robin whispered.

Batman walked up to the first one and cut it open.

Fatso slid out and groaned.

When a dog attacked.

It tackled Robin, who let out a scream, trying desperately to fight it off.

Batman grabbed it and threw it into a desk, but it got back up and went for Batman this time.

Robin and Batgirl leapt up into the piping above them, and Batman did so as well just as the dog smashed into the wall.

Suddenly, the Dog began to _climb_ the wall. It became this freakish white creature and tackled Robin.

"Robin!" Batgirl cried.

Batman jumped down and grabbed the creature, but it slid out of his grip and smacked him with its paw.

He was thrown through the wall and trapped under a book case.

Robin and Batgirl raced over and saw the Signal watch lying a few feet from the bookcase. The creature went after them, and in a panic, Batgirl grabbed it and turned it on.

Just as the creature smacked them into a book case as well.

* * *

Batman grabbed the Paramedic's wrist. "Don't even think about it." He growled, sitting up.

"Where are Batgirl and Robin?" He asked.

"Batman!" the two children cried, appearing behind him, "Superman missed us! We thought you…you were…" Batman shook his head. "Let's go help him."

* * *

Robin shoved the SWAT guys out of the way of the huge leg that exploded from the meteorite.

"Hey, you're Robin!" One exclaimed.

"Who were you expecting, Superman?"

He laughed at his joke and turned to see Batgirl pushing a little boy off the road.

The strange three legged monster, dripping in a strange slime, shot a laser at a Police car, blowing it up.

Robin clapped his hands and rubbed his palms together until sparks jumped off his fingers. He scaled the meteorite easily and jumped onto the monster's head. "Let. Him. Go!" He shouted, stabbing an exploding Batarang into its head.

"_Robin! Get off!"_ Batman yelled through the comm.

Robin leapt off just as Batman flew over in the Batwing, missiles aimed at the Monster.

The Batarang exploded, and then the missiles hit it.

It didn't even falter.

"Shit!" Batgirl cursed.

The Batwing dodged the Monster's laser, then Superman flew over like a bullet and began beating the thing up.

When, without warning, the meteor exploded, and two more of the monsters appeared.

As the cavalry rolled in, Batman stopped the Batwing and dropped two ropes.

Batgirl and Robin climbed up and took their seats.

"Where'd Superman go?" Robin asked.

"That's what I want to find out." Batman murmured.

* * *

Robin and Batgirl were sleeping when Batman landed the Batwing.

"Wake up," he said, "we're here."

They followed him out. "Where are we?" Batgirl asked.

"I don't know."

They followed Batman through the building.

Robin was nearly sick when they found all the pods.

"Barbaric," Batman hissed.

Then, a loud pounding reached their ears.

They found Superman pounding away at a large metal door.

"Hold it!" Batman yelled, "destroying government property isn't your style."

"See for yourself," Superman said ominously.

He lifted the door and tossed it aside.

Inside was a health monitoring system. At the end of the hall was another door. Superman broke through that one, and Batgirl and Robin gasped.

The alien, because that was what it was, was restrained like some sort of animal.

"What is it?" Batman asked.

"Mankind's only hope." Superman said.

He opened the locks holding the alien and it fell to the floor.

Superman explained the Alien was trying to contact him, and when the message broke through, he came to rescue him.

"What's he doing here?" Robin asked.

_Invasion, I came to warn you but I was captured and imprisoned here, they wouldn't listen,_ it said telepathically.

Batman flinched.

"Big surprise," Robin retorted.

_I sense you do not trust me._

"I don't like voices in my head," Batman replied.

"He's got enough already." Batgirl grinned.

_Perhaps this will help._

It began to shift into a more human-like form. The green skin was kept, but he kind of looked like Lex Luthor.

Batman took a step in shock, but his two partners stood their ground.

"Interesting shape shifting," Batgirl observed. "Doesn't look fake."

The alien stepped forward and stuck his hand out.

"I am J'onn Jones," he said.

Batman just stared at him.

"Don't take it personal, J'onn. He doesn't trust anyone but those two," he gestured to Batgirl and Robin.

"A wise policy, I can tell the small ones feel strongly towards you."

* * *

Batgirl and Robin bounced along as Batman's heels as he and the other adults talked.

Suddenly, Spotlights were put on the five heroes and a man said. "Stop right there, Superman, you're trespassing in a restricted area! Our orders are to keep that freak here!"

Batman pulled Batgirl and Robin behind him protectively.

Suddenly the soldiers became humanoid versions of the dog back in Metropolis.

"Batgirl, Robin, stay behind me." Batman pleaded. The two children nodded and gripped his utility belt, burying their faces in his hips.

"It's them!" J'onn cried.

They raced forward and began shooting at the heroes.

Superman block the lasers as Batman pulled J'onn and his partners out of the danger.

"Stay down," Batman told the two, before standing and tossing an exploding Batarang.

J'onn was injured, and took up Batgirl and Robin's seat in the Batwing.

"I'll take them!" Superman cried, "Get J'onn to safety!"

Batman nodded, gave his partners a brief reassuring smile, before he flew off.

Superman grabbed the two and took off after them.

Batgirl and Robin watched as the creatures went after the Batwing.

"Hover boards!" Robin exclaimed. Batgirl nodded and they pressed a button on their boots.

Metallic snowboard-like devices shot out from the soles of their boots and they wrenched out of Superman's grip.

The boards flew.

"Get to safety!" Superman yelled, just as he was shot out of the sky.

* * *

"Where are Batgirl and Robin!" Batman spat at Superman. Superman shrugged. "They used these hover bards and disappeared!" He said.

Batman's eyes widened in horror.

"Are Batgirl and Robin young children?' Diana asked.

Batman leaned against the Batwing. "Y-yeah," he whispered.

"I saw two little ones atop that ridge watching the battle."

Suddenly, the Boy Wonder landed in a crouch beside Flash, who let out a squeal of fright. He was covered in dirt, but he was grinning. "That. Was. Awesome!" He cried.

Batgirl landed on the Batwing and examined the damaged wing. "We'll have to fix this when we get home, Dad. _You_ just sit there and update files while we do all the work. Talk about Child Labour."

Batman pulled them into a tight hug. "Don't ever do that again." He whispered.

* * *

J'onn told them the story of how the creatures killed off Mars and how he lost his family. Batman gripped Batgirl and Robin's shoulders tightly, his mind no doubt going back to when he nearly lost them a few weeks ago.

"They want to block out the sun, so they can live in perpetual darkness," J'onn explained when he saw the dark cloud.

"Friends of yours?" Flash asked.

"It's no joke." Batman spat.

* * *

Batman sent Batgirl and Robin to Metropolis with Superman and Hawkgirl.

"Be safe," He said.

"Same goes for you," Robin replied.

Batman smiled and climbed into the Batwing.

* * *

Batgirl and Robin coughed as the strange gas filled the room. "Batman!" Batgirl cried before falling unconscious.

"We're sorry…" Robin rasped, and collapsed beside her.

* * *

The fight was long, but finally won.

Now, Batman, Robin and Batgirl sat in the cave, when Robin noticed the look on Batman's face. "What are you thinking?" He asked.

Batman brought up the schematics for a Satellite station Robin and Batgirl had designed.

"How would you like to join a super hero team?"

* * *

Robin and Batgirl beamed as they peered down at Earth from the Watchtower observing deck.

"Batgirl and Robin played strong roles in the defeat of the Invaders," Superman said reluctantly, "but they are still just children."

"They are as capable as you or I, Superman," Batman growled.

"Which is why I am proposing a Junior League," the Man of Steel said, "My own children, Superboy and Supergirl, Kid Flash, and J'onn tells me his niece is alive on Mars somewhere, and he has contacted her."

Robin turned to Superman. "You still don't like us, do you?" He said.

Superman sighed. "I see you two, and I think it's not fair that you do this. It's Batman's mission, not yours."

Batgirl growled. "My mother was killed in a Gang Shooting when I was two, and my Father was a mean drunk and alcoholic. It's my mission as much as it is Batman's."

Robin nodded, "I grew up on the streets until my mother sold me for a few grams of Coke. I ran and they nearly stabbed me to death. I'm lucky to be alive, and I don't want that to happen to anyone else. Ever."

The Leagues' eyes widened, especially Superman's. "I had no idea…" he whispered.

"And it's not like we're in a lot of danger," Robin continued, pulling the top layer of his tunic. "Flexible Titanium Kevlar weave, only thing that can pierce this is a pretty good armour piercing round."

He pulled it back on, and Batman smirked. "You think I would put them in danger like that? Their armour is better than mine."

Superman smiled. "So we're all agreed? Junior Justice is a unanimous vote?"

The Seven founders nodded, and the two children laughed and high fived. "This is so much better than patrol!" Batgirl grinned.

"This is so much better than listening to Batman flirt with Catwoman on a _nightly_ basis."

Batman glared, but let it slide. They were happy, and so was he. That was all he asked for.

**How did you like it? I hope I did it okay.**

**Thanks.**


	2. Injustice for All

**The Characters look different than they do in the TV show, Batman looks like the Batman in **_**The Batman**_** TV show. Wonderwoman looks like the one on **_**Batman/Superman: Apocalypse**_**. And J'onn looks like the one in **_**Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths.**_

**Justice: Injustice for All**

Supergirl looked around as she and her twin brother, Superboy, entered the Hanger, where Superman said Batgirl and Robin were.

"They're not here." She said, fingering her white t-shirt with the 'S' Logo in pink on her chest. She also wore blue knee length denim shorts, fingerless red gloves, red high tops, and a little red cape.

Superboy nodded, he wore a black shirt with the 'S' logo in red, a red cape, blue jeans, and red sneakers like his sister.

"Who's not here?" Robin said, scrambling from the Javelin engine bay, covered in grease.

His normally perfect hair was messy, his face was filthy, but he had a huge grin on his face, and it made Supergirl blush.

He beamed, "I'm Robin, Boy Wonder. You must be Supergirl."

She blushed even redder, but Robin seemed oblivious to her sudden crush on him.

"What were you doing?" Superboy asked, and Robin laughed. "Tinkering," he said simply.

Batgirl walked out of the Javelin and flashed Superboy a grin. "Pictures don't lie; you are the spitting image of Superman."

Superboy scowled, but all four sidekicks laughed.

Suddenly, a white and red blur sped around them and stopped in front of Batgirl. "Hey, gorgeous," Kid Flash grinned, "what's a pretty thing like you doing up here with these losers?"

Batgirl smirked, "What if a Pretty Girl like me broke your nose?"

"What do you me-AH!" Batgirl whirled around and smashed the side of her fist into Kid Flash's nose.

Robin snorted and helped the Speedster stand. "I wouldn't flirt with her again, KF," he advised, "Could get you killed."

KF smiled, "thanks, man," Robin smiled back and said "well, all that's left is J'onn's niece."

"Incoming!" A young girl cried, Robin and Batgirl jumped out of the way when Superboy caught the six year old green skinned girl with curly red hair.

"H…hi!" She squeaked out, Superboy grinned, and she blushed.

"I'm M'gann M'orzz," she managed.

After introductions were handed out, they went to find their mentors.

* * *

"So this is how it ends?" Luthor said, holding up the huge kryptonite chunk, "you know I've carried this around for years, waiting for just the right moment. But now that it's here, I almost feel a little…let down, _almost_."

Superman grunted in pain as Luthor held the kryptonite closer.

"Any last requests? Some last comforting words to your beloved sidekicks?" Luthor grinned.

Superman writhed on the couch.

"Luthor…I have to know…those weapons you sold to the terrorists…how?" Superman managed through gritted teeth.

"How did I get them through customs? A gift here, a bribe there. When money talks, people listen."

"Sounds like you're going to have a lot of friends in Prison." Superman said.

Luthor turned around, and Superman became J'onn.

"Robin, Batman, Now!"

Robin threw a Batarang, knocking the kryptonite out of Luthor's hand. Batman caught it and put it in the led pouch of his belt.

"Superman, it's clear," Robin said into his ear piece. Superman, and Superboy smashed through the windows and Superman grabbed Luthor, just as the man collapsed in a seizure.

* * *

Danny read Luthor's chart and sighed. "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do. I may be a genius, but I'm no miracle worker. This is terminal."

Luthor screamed into his pillow.

"Find one, you Street Rat! Money is no option!"

Danny placed his chart down. "I'm the heir of a billion dollar company, Mr Luthor. I have an IQ higher than you could count, and Wayne Labs is at my disposal whenever I wish. But even with these resources, I cannot, no, _will_ not help you." He spat, his eyes cold.

"You Rat!" Luthor roared, throwing the clipboard at Danny.

Batman grabbed it. "We wouldn't want Mr Wayne to press even more charges, Luthor." He growled.

Danny nodded a thank you to Batman and walked out.

* * *

Bruce got out of the Batwing to find Danny curled up in front of the Batcomputer, Luthor's medical file up on the main monitor and a notepad in his hand. He was scribbling, and then crossing things out furiously.

Finally, he tossed the notepad down and clutched his hair painfully, letting out a frustrated and angry scream.

"Danny!" Bruce cried, running over and kneeling in front of his son. He grabbed Danny's hands and pulled them away from his face. "Hey, what's wrong? You can tell me."

Danny stared at him with shimmer-less blue eyes. Instead of the shimmer, Bruce could see the self-loathing, the _hate_ in them.

"I should be able to help him; the poisoning shouldn't be that hard to cure. All I need is more time!" His voice cracked with anguish. "I hate my mind sometimes, you know? I go to college, and I'm only eight! And it's my third time in college! Most people are lucky to only have to go once! I…I want to help him! What if you get kryptonite poisoning? Or…or Lexi? I need to find a cure _now_, Bruce. I…I…" He broke down, sobbing, and Bruce pulled him onto his lap, holding him close like the day Danny awoke after Bruce rescued him. He threaded his fingers through Danny's hair, burying his nose in the soft black locks, while his other arm wrapped around the boy's middle.

"Shush, Bubby," He crooned, "I won't get kryptonite poisoning, neither will Lexi. I know you're scared. I know Superman put a lot of pressure on you. But he didn't know. I swear, _swear_, I'll tell him off. He's terrified of me remember?"

Danny laughed brokenly into Bruce's shoulder. "I know…it's just…this new thing with the League…I feel like something _bad_ will happen. _Soon_."  
Bruce nodded and carried him up to the manor. He laid his son on his bed and kissed his forehead. "Get some sleep, Bubby."

* * *

"I…I'm scared…" The little girl whimpered. Batman smiled at her, "don't be, it's going to be alright."

He pulled her into his arms and went to find an exit.

But the building was collapsing too quickly and they were falling, when Hawkgirl grabbed them.

"I didn't need help, you know," he said, setting the girl down.

"I'm used to being thanked when I save someone." Hawkgirl grinned.

"I'm usually the one doing the saving," Batman retorted.

Robin jumped out of the building holding an urn. He gave it to an old woman, who burst into tears and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, young man. Thank you for saving my Charlie!"

Robin nodded and walked over to Batman. "Remind me to take my communicator _out_ before I go to bed," he growled, Batman smirked. "Sorry."

Superman and Flash arrived, Superboy and Kid Flash behind them.

"Where are Luthor and the Humanite?" Batman asked.

"We couldn't pick up their trail," Superman said, "No Big! What are two guys going to do?" Flash continued, grinning.

* * *

Batman and Robin were fighting Cheetah and Copper Head while the rest of the league fought Grundy, Humanite, and Shade.

"They do know the animal gig is ours, right?" Robin cackled, jumping out of Cheetah's swipe.

"Robin, this is serious!" Superman shouted, "Stop joking around!"

Robin glared and tossed a Batarang at Grundy, which cut a large gash above his eye. The giant roared in pain, clutching his eye, giving Hawkgirl a chance to attack.

Flash took out Copper Head and Wonderwoman grabbed Cheetah with her lasso.

Suddenly, Shade pointed his Night Stick at the Boy Wonder and trapped him in a tight, dark box.

The League's blood ran cold as they heard him scream.

Hawkgirl's face was a mask of hate as she charged at Shade.

"Let him go!" She screamed, smashed her mace into his gut.

He let go of the Night Stick and the box disappeared.

Robin collapsed, shaking, in John's arms.

Batman spotted Luthor and went after him, but Copper Head got in his way.

"That boy of yours screams like a little girl, Batman," the snake man hissed tauntingly, "and now I'm going to make you scream as well."

He launched himself at Batman and hit him on the shoulder, injecting the Dark Knight with his venom.

Batman gave a grunt of pain, and knocked Copper Head out, just as he collapsed himself.

* * *

Robin sat at Batman's bedside, gripping the Dark Knight's tightly in both of his own.

"I swear, if you die, Bruce," He told the unconscious hero, "I'll kill you, you know I will."

Hawkgirl chuckled, "you should have been born on Thanagar, Robin," she said, "you have the heart of a warrior."

Robin shook his head, "but I have the brain of a scientist. Anyway, I'm more at him in the dark. Small spaces, forget it, I don't even like elevators."

She smiled and ruffled his hair. "A free bird, trapped in a small cage." She said.

Robin shook his head. "A little kid trapped in a Gotham dumpster for two days."

He rubbed his face, "I'm just glad we got Copper Head as well. I never would have been able to make an Antidote without it."

* * *

Robin fell asleep and John carried him to Batman's bedroom in the Watchtower.

An hour later, Batman awoke.

"Robin was worried about you;" J'onn said, "He fell asleep only one hour ago."

Batman scowled, "so?" He spat, and his chest hurt.

"I know you care about him, Batman, you want to be with him, he is very tired."

Batman glared at the Martian.

"He's too young for what I'm going to do."

"He is as well trained as you, even better, because of his age."

"It's my responsibility! Not his! Not Batgirl's! Just mine!" He snarled.

He stood and went to the Batwing, J'onn made no move to stop him.

* * *

During the fight, Batman saw Grundy smash Robin into the ground.

"Danny!" Batman screamed, still wrestling with Shade.

Superman punched Grundy into the wall and Flash hit Shade over the head, knocking the man unconscious.

Batman scrambled to his feet and ran over to Robin, skidding to his knees beside the boy.

Superman scanned Robin with his x-ray vision.

"He has a few cracked ribs, but he took quite a hit to the head. I…I don't know if he'll wake up."

Batman choked back a sob, "he…he's in a coma?" He whispered brokenly.

Superman nodded.

* * *

Six days Batman spent at Robin's bedside, reading to him, talking to him, or just gripping his hand and pleading for him to wake up.

Then, one day, Diana crooned into the Boy's ear, whispering softly about nothing, just telling him random things that had happened on the Watchtower since he went into a coma.

And he awoke, bleary-eyed and tired, but he was awake.

Diana smiled and looked at Batman, who had frozen on the spot.

"I did say…I'd kill him, right?" Robin rasped.

All Batman could do was chuckle and pull the boy close.

**I know, shit. If you want to have a shot, go for it. Send it to me and I'll put it up. I do need help with this, guys.**

**Oh, and if you were wondering where Batgirl, Supergirl and M'gann were during the episode part, they were on a bonding trip to Russia.**

**I know, random, but they will be in the next chapter, promise!**

**Next time, Justice: Paradise Lost.**


	3. The Brave and the Bold

Riki looked up as Diana's voice filtered through the Batcomputer.

"Batman, there's something wrong with the area around Central City," the Amazonian Princess said.

Riki hit a button and responded, "Diana, this is Batgirl, what do you mean _wrong_?"

Diana responded a few moments later.

"The City has disappeared, and we can't get through whatever is blocking us. J'onn can't phase through and Hawkgirl's mace cannot penetrate it."

Riki frowned slightly, "Force fields and holo-tech isn't my area of expertise, but Robin is in Tokyo at the moment, and Batman is…otherwise unavailable at the moment. I'll do a quick scan of the area and see what I can do," she said, making a mental note to do some research on holo-tech.

"Thanks, Batgirl."

Diana's voice cut out and Lexi began the scanning sequence, her green eyes flitted across the screens as hundreds of lines of data and codes flew by.

"_SCAN COMPLETE."_ Droned the computerised voice of the Batcomputer; Riki read the diagnostics and opened Danny's research notes. She cross referenced the two and typed in the hacker code. Then hit send and the data streamed by.

And then, the alert siren blared and Riki felt a metallic hand grab her by the collar of her night gown.

She was thrown across the room, but did a flip and landed in a crouch.

Standing in front of her were the Batbots, three large suits of armour, kitted out with the best weapons Bruce's money could buy.

And it really sucked that Bruce Wayne had a _lot_ of money.

The one on the left, the one in purple, raised its left arm and shot her with nets.

Riki dodged and grabbed her utility belt off the mannequin beside the armoury.

She charged at the big navy blue one and jammed a Batarang into its back. It short-circuited and collapsed. The red and green one swung its legs around and she dodged. Without her suit, she was just a gymnast with a few Batarangs; she would be killed if either of the bots got a lucky blow.

The purple one blasted her with its left fist on a chain; she ducked just in time and used a laser to cut the chain. The bot ran at her then, shooting Batarangs.

Riki dodged them, and then felt a sharp pain just below her right eye as one cut her. Blood dribbled down her face.

She pulled out a Batarang and armed the bomb in it.

She threw it at the purple bot, and its head exploded.

The red and green one began shooting her with small explosives.

Riki jumped, and her leg was caught under a fallen piece of the cave roof.

The red and green bot approached her, ready to cut her to ribbons with a Batarang.

Riki closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable to happen, when the bot sparked, and crumpled.

Bruce stood over it, one of the swords from the arms gallery in the manor in his hands.

He shifted the piece of rock off Riki's leg and gathered her in his arms.

"You okay, sweet pea?" he murmured.

Riki nodded, snuggling into his warmth. "I was trying to hack through a force field for Diana, but _something_ took control of the Batbots. Danny is going to have a fit when he finds out." Bruce smiled and sat down in his chair, Riki still on his lap.

He pressed a button and said "Diana, Batgirl tried to hack through the force field and some of the robots in the Cave came to life. We'll need a bit more time before we can hope to get through it."

Diana made a disgruntled noise. "The Flashes and Green Lantern are in there! Who knows what's happened to them by now!" Hawkgirl roared through her own comm.

Riki's eyes widened. "Dex is in there!" she cried.

Bruce looked at her and she blushed. "I…I mean, they are!"

Bruce smiled. "I'll contact you when we have something." He said.

Diana cut out and Bruce poked Riki in the ribs. "Dex, huh?" he grinned.

Riki blushed harder. "All the Juniors are on first name bases. Though none of us know each other's last names," she told him.

Bruce chuckled and began analysing the data the scans had got them.

He knew he was out of his depth the moment the lines of data flew across the screen. _How does Danny read these things?_ He wondered.

"Danny?" Lexi questioned. Bruce nodded. "Danny."

* * *

"Diana," Bruce said, pulling on his gloves. "I've detected a second energy signature, similar to the one you've encountered." Riki swung her extra utility belts over her shoulders, "except it's in _Africa_." She continued.

"Africa?" Diana said, confused.

"Could the city have been transferred there?" J'onn asked.

"Unlikely," Batman growled, "but it's worth investigating. I'm sending co-ordinates to your on board GPS. Batgirl and I will rendezvous with you there."

He cut the comm and looked at Batgirl, who was fingering her phone worriedly, "should we call Danny?" she said, "He's better at this than we are."

Batman shook his head. "He's very busy, Sweet Pea," he said, "it's not often he gets to go places and _talk_ about his inventions without people rolling their eyes. Let him have some fun."

Batgirl nodded and tucked her Phone into a pocket in her Utility Belt.

"Can I drive?" She grinned, looking at the Batwing.

Batman sighed and scooped her onto his shoulder, "when you can drive a car without crashing, I'll think about it."

Batgirl groaned and rolled her eyes.

* * *

The Javelin landed next to the Batwing and the three Heroes got out.

Batgirl fought the urge to scratch her face as the bandage Alfred had put on her cut began to itch. Diana smiled at her and looked a Batman.

"So?" She said.

Batgirl frowned. "There's no question, this energy field is exactly the same as the one in Central City."

Hawkgirl sighed. "Great," she groaned, "we couldn't get through that one, either."

"And there's still no sign of the city or its inhabitants." Diana stated.

"Perhaps if we…" Hawkgirl began, but was cut off by two balls of energy hitting them.

Batgirl crumpled at Batman's side, she tried to get up, but her arms gave out and she fell into darkness.

* * *

Batgirl awoke with her hands cuffed behind her back beside Batman in a cell with the rest of the League. She groaned and leaned her head on Batman's arm. "Ouch," she mumbled.

Batman smirked, "cheer up," he said.

If she had the energy, Batgirl would have kicked him, hard.

"Shut up," she growled, wanting nothing more than to go home, have one of Alfred's heavenly hot chocolates, and go to bed.

Suddenly, the cell door opened, and a _Gorilla_ stepped in on its hind legs with a gun in its hand.

"Sir," it said, "they're awake."

A larger grey Gorilla stepped in with his hands clasped behind his back and his left eye missing.

Batgirl glared, this was _not_ good.

"Where are we?" Diana spat; her eyes cold as stone. "Who's in charge?"

The Gorilla stepped forward as he spoke. "You misunderstand the situation, intruder," he said, "You will answer _my_ questions."

Batgirl smirked. "Sure, just get us out of these things, King Kong." She said sarcastically.

The gorilla swung his mighty fist around and smacked her across the cheek. "You will be silent in my presence, child!" He roared.

Batgirl felt actual _fear_ in her belly. She hadn't felt this scared since the night her father tried to murder her.

"It is not my policy to allow spies to roam free." He said, grabbing her chin so he could look at her.

"We are not spies," J'onn said, standing up, "nor will you hold us against our will! We've…AH!"

J'onn collapsed and fell unconscious.

"J'onn!" Hawkgirl cried.

"You will find Gorilla City much harder to leave than it was to enter." The gorilla growled.

"Gorilla City?" Diana inquired.

The gorilla ignored her. "Now, let us begin again," he growled, "who sent you?"

Batgirl felt Batman hand her a lock pick and she fought the urge to grin.

She began picking his handcuffs while he worked on hers.

The gorilla was yelling again, and Batgirl wanted him to stop, or for Batman to hold her. She'd prefer the latter option. Even wrapped in Kevlar and rubber, he gave the best hugs.

The gorilla punched J'onn, hard, trying to get answers out of the last Martian. He shoved J'onn against the wall and yelled "quit stalling, spy, who sent you?"

J'onn groaned. "No one sent us," the Martian insisted.

"Lies!" the gorilla roared, smacking J'onn down.

He turned to the other Leaguers, "I want answers, now!" he shouted. "or you will all pay most dearly."

Batgirl unlocked Batman's cuffs as he did hers. She smirked, but it disappeared before the gorilla could see it

"I'll give you one last chance," the gorilla leaned in close to Hawkgirl's face, "starting with you."

Diana saw Batman and Batgirl's cuffs had been opened and noticed the mangled rods of metal between them.

She had admired Batman for some time. Not just his prowess as a warrior, but his tact and compassion for those he loved. Batgirl and Robin may not be his children by birth, but they were in every other way. He didn't try to pick fights with the other Leaguers, though he and Superman butted heads much too often, he was a kind man.

It was then that Diana realised she loved Gotham's Dark Knight even more than she loved the gods.

"Take your best shot." Hawkgirl challenged.

The gorilla raised his fist to hit Hawkgirl, and the Caped Crusaders leapt up.

Batman tossed a bolo at the gorilla and Batgirl threw a Batarang at one of the other gorillas.

They both used their grappling guns to get to the ceiling.

Batgirl threw a Batarang at Hawkgirl's cuffs while Batman threw one at Diana's.

Diana tackled a gorilla to the ground then moved to the next one.

Batgirl kicked one in the groin with her knee and shocked it with the static pads in the palms of her gloves.

"Batgirl, stance five!" Batman shouted.

Batgirl grinned and charged the static pads.

Her gloves crackled with electricity and one gorilla ran at her. She shocked it and moved to the next one.

Batman was about to get shocked when Diana picked up a Batarang and threw it.

It hit the gorilla's hand dead on and Batman looked shocked for a moment, as did Batgirl. It took months to learn how to throw a Batarang properly. Technique was essential in using most of the equipment the Caped Crusaders used.

"Thanks," Batman said, fully taking in how incredible and smart Diana really was.

He'd have to invite the League to a Charity Ball at Wayne Manor.

Batgirl jumped between them. "Dad, if you've stopped giving Diana the goo-goo eyes, we need help!"

Batman felt his cheeks flush red and he turned, throwing a Batarang.

When the final gorilla fell, Hawkgirl picked up her mace and said "Let's go." Before swinging her mace and smashing a hole in the wall.

Batgirl swallowed. She'd never grappled through a city before. She'd much rather go by rooftop.

"Uh, Dad?" She whispered. Batman, realising what troubled her, crouched down and said "get on my back."

She did so, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stood up and pointed his grappling gun at a building.

And they were flying.

They landed and Batgirl leapt off his back, running beside him like they did in Gotham, only, in Gotham they didn't have a whole squad of talking gorillas on flying scooters after them.

"This is nuts!" she cried, skidding between the legs of a gorilla and leaping back to her feet.

"And I thought Joker was crazy." Batman grinned, she gave him a look. He scooped her up and used his grappling gun.

He landed and saw Diana hit the force field and fall. His heart clenched and he ran to catch her.

She landed in his arms and groaned, resting her head on his shoulder.

Batgirl smirked and made kissing noises.

Suddenly, the gorilla who beat up J'onn in the cell yelled "you will never escape Gorilla City!"

And the force field disappeared.

The gorillas argued amongst themselves before one approached. "The scans have shown a large missile approaching the city, sir! What are your orders?"

"Evacuate the city!" the gorilla said. "Immediately!"

"But what about the humans?" another gorilla cried.

"I've got bigger problems now!" the gorilla yelled.

"Maybe we can help!" Batgirl called.

The gorilla stopped.

"You?" he said, turning around. "What could you possibly do to save us?"

Batgirl held up her hands, and electricity crackled through them.

"Just watch." She grinned.

* * *

The two missiles appeared in the sky, heading straight towards Gorilla City.

Batman and Batgirl called the shots from on the ground while the others went to stop the missiles.

"Diana, be careful." Batman murmured.

J'onn took out the first one and Hawkgirl split the second one in two, but the nose cone still headed towards the city.

Diana raced in front of it and tried to stop it.

It smashed through two buildings, and it wasn't slowing.

She pushed harder.

"Diana!" Batman cried as the missile smashed into the ground, burying Diana.

He ran to the Missile's side and tried to dig her out.

Batgirl growled out a curse in Italian and punched the wall.

Hawkgirl and J'onn landed beside the Missile and bowed their heads.

Batman didn't stop trying to dig her out.

"Dad, she's gone." Batgirl murmured.

Batman slumped, his shoulders shaking slightly.

And then the Missile was lifted and Diana tossed it to the side.

She flew up and stood beside the others.

"The fates were kind today." She said to the gathered gorillas, "your city is safe."

And the crowd erupted into applause.

Diana looked down and saw Batman's gloves were covered in dirt.

He blushed and pulled them into his cape.

Diana smiled and leaned over. Her lips brushed against his cheek and his eyes widened, "thank you," she murmured before pulling back.

He turned away, and avoided Batgirl's smirking face.

* * *

"I'm sorry for how we judged you, we can never repay you for all you've done." The Gorilla said.

"No worries," Kid Flash grinned, "what's going to happen to Grod?"

Solo smiled, "I'll show you." He led them to a big enclosure, Grod sat on a branch, a banana in his hands and his mouth wide open.

"The feedback from his helmet completely wiped out his mind." Solo said.

"I almost feel sorry for him," Green Lantern said.

"You have my solemn word he'll have the best of care," Solo said.

Batman and Batgirl were chatting softly off to the side.

"A party? You're sure?" Batgirl murmured, "It's a big risk, Dad."

Batman nodded, "Green Lantern and Superman still don't trust Bruce Wayne, they don't trust Batman either, but they'll be more likely to trust Bruce Wayne. Anyway…" he blushed a bit, "Diana…"

Batgirl grinned, "Bruce and Diana, Sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." She sang softly.

Batman glared at her playfully. "Why I adopted two child geniuses is beyond me." He growled.

Batgirl rolled her eyes. "So, you're going to tell her? About our secret?" She questioned.

Batman shrugged. "Depends on what she thinks of Bruce Wayne."

**Done. I know it's been a long time and I promised to write Paradise Lost next, but I couldn't. I tried and tried and tried.**

**A night gown, by the way, is a dress you wear to bed. In Australia, they're called nighties, and from now on, they will be called nighties. I don't give a crap on what people say. They will be called nighties.**

**Next time might be Fury.**

**Bye!**


	4. Robin meets Speedy

Robin and Speedy

Robin perched on the thin railing as the Dynamic Duo waited for Green Arrow and his new partner, Speedy.

Batman leaned against the wall, an air of indifference in his posture, but he kept an eye on his eight year old partner. Even though Robin braved greater heights every night in Gotham, Batman didn't trust the railing would hold his partner.

Suddenly, Robin leapt off, doing a sharp summersault before landing beside Batman, bowing dramatically. "Thank you," he said triumphantly, "thank you, you're all too kind."

Batman rolled his eyes. "One of these days, you're going to get yourself killed." He said.

Robin gave him a look, hands on his hips, head tilted to one side and one eyebrow raised. The classic 'you're kidding, right?' Look.

"I'm not a rookie anymore, Batman," he pointed out, "I've been your partner for two years."

Batman smirked and ruffled his hair. "I just want you to behave yourself; Speedy isn't much older than you."

Robin sighed. "The Rookie naivety," he said wistfully, "don't want to scare the poor kid before he even starts."

Batman raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you have naivety? You had quite the vocabulary when you wanted."

Robin rolled his eyes. "We all have different phases, but this Speedy kid, I don't think he'd last a week in Gotham."

A red shafted arrow flew past Robin's head, and the Boy Wonder snapped around, his blood red laser sword drawn, he'd been training in swordplay for almost three months now, and had brought it into the field the laser sword could cut if he wanted to, but it was more for disarming and close range combat.

A blonde boy around Robin's age stood beside Green Arrow, a red bow in his right hand and a smirk on his face. "Who's the rookie now, Bird Brains?"

He wore a sleeveless red tunic with black stripes across his chest and a black x on his back, red trousers with black knee pads, black elbow length gloves with black forefingers and ring fingers, red knee high boots, a domino mask, red archery cap, and strapped to his back was a quiver of red shafted arrows.

Robin glared and the put his sword away. "Still you, Legolas," he growled, "any hero knows better than to use weapons or powers against another hero without good reason."

Speedy scoffed and jumped down, landing just a metre from Robin.

Robin's eyes narrowed menacingly.

"Look, Slowpoke Rodrigues," he said, "you're new on the scene, but you're going to get yourself killed if you keep this up."

Batman saw how Speedy jumped; he was trying to show off, and was lucky he didn't land on the railing.

"You should take Robin's advice, Speedy," he said, "he's got two years of experience as my partner in Gotham, he knows when and when not to show off."

Speedy snarled and threw a punch at Robin.

The Boy Wonder dodged the young archer's punch and japed at a pressure point between his ribs and hip.

Speedy stiffened and collapsed, dazed.

Green Arrow jumped down, sighing. "He's not ready," he said softly, picking the still dizzy Speedy up. "When did you know Robin was ready?" He asked Batman.

Batman looked at Robin. "Robin and Speedy are two completely different people, with two completely different upbringings. I knew Robin was ready when he could keep his cool when under pressure, when he didn't show fear when faced with unbelievable odds. When he knew when to fight, and when to take flight, I knew he was ready."

Speedy woke up and groaned. "I'm going to kill that kid," he muttered.

Robin smirked, "get in line," he said, "Joker, Penguin, Riddler, and Black Mask already have my head on their lists."

Batman grappled away and Robin cackled as he back flipped off the roof and grappled away.

"I hate that kid," Speedy grumbled, walking over and picking up the piece of paper on the ground.

_See you around, Slowpoke Rodrigues_

_Love,_

_Robin_

Speedy scrunched up the paper and threw it at the ground, stomping on it.

"Let's go," he hissed, stalking away.

Green Arrow smiled. At least Speedy would take his training seriously after tonight, now that he wanted to beat Robin.


	5. The Party

**I realised I made a big mistake in Batgirl Begins. Robin was supposed to be ten and Batgirl was supposed to be six. I'll go back and fix it up, but from now in, Robin will act like an eleven year old, he's still quite small though. Batgirl will now act like a seven year old. She's smaller than Robin, about seven inches. Okay. Sorry. Oh, and Lexi is supposed to be spelt Lexie. Again, Sorry.**

Justice: The Party

When Diana met Bruce Wayne, she'd been selected to be the Justice League Representative at the Wayne Enterprises Technology Expo, because the others were busy with various personal activities.

The Expo was to be held at Wayne Labs in Gotham City.

Not knowing what to where, she chose her uniform, hoping it would be okay for the event.

But because she was the only hero of the League to not have a secret identity, she had to go in a formal outfit.

She consulted Hawkgirl, but she had no idea what she should wear.

She didn't want to ask any of the men, because she was sure they would buy her something very inappropriate, well, Flash would, but she wasn't sure about the others.

So, she turned to Batgirl.

"Batgirl?" she said, walking up to the Gal Galore, who was working on some sort of plane in her iPad.

"Yeah, Princess?" she asked, not looking up from the device.

"Do you know what I should wear to the Wayne Enterprises Technology Expo?"

Batgirl's head snapped up. "I can't help you there, Diana," she said, "I prefer shadows to the daylight."

Diana looked defeated as Batgirl spoke.

Batgirl sighed. "I have a friend though, Riki, she'll be able to help you pick something out."

Diana smiled, "thanks, Batgirl."

* * *

Diana landed the Javelin in the outskirts of Gotham and got out.

She wore a pair of slacks and a red tank top, her bracelets still on her wrists.

She flew to the café Batgirl said Lexie would be and sat down, ordering an iced mocha.

About ten minutes passed before a black limo pulled up outside the café and an elderly butler stepped out and opened the back door.

A girl of seven got out wearing a white skirt and blue singlet top and thanked the butler, who smiled and murmured a few words to the girl. The girl nodded and walked towards the café.

"Riki?" Diana said.

The girl smiled and held out her hand. On her wrist was a high-tech black watch with a purple stripe. Batman, Robin and Batgirl wore similar watches. Robin's was black and red, Batman's was black and blue, and Batgirl's was exactly the same as Lexie's.

"Riki Shaw-Wayne, Batgirl said you were going to attend the Wayne Technology Expo for the League." She said, her voice was soft and sweet, like one of Diana's sisters back on Themyscira.

Diana nodded, "yes, I've never attended anything like it and have no idea what to wear."

Riki grinned. "My Dad's stylist, Clara, owns a boutique just around the corner, she's constantly complaining about my Dad not having a wife."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Diana said, embarrassed.

"For what?" Riki said, leading her towards the boutique.

"Your mother, is she dead?" Diana murmured.

Riki stopped and looked at her. "My Mother died, and my father tried to kill me, but Bruce was never married, he's my adoptive father. He adopted my big brother, Danny, too, but Danny and I aren't related."

"Oh…" Diana blushed.

Riki pulled her into _A Fashion Dream_ and yelled "Clara! You here?"

A young woman of twenty four strode out wearing the smallest dress Diana had ever seen and enough makeup to provide for thirty supermodels for a year.

"Rachel!" She cried in a think French accent.

Riki flinched and smiled. "Hey, Clara," she gestured to Diana, "this is Diana, she needs a dress for the Wayne Industries Technology Expo. Just put it on Dad's tab."

Clara nodded and stepped over to a rack filled with elegant dresses.

She filed through them until she pulled out a beautiful knee length dress with one mosquito net sleeve with a Greek flower embroidered into the sleeve.

"This will suit you perfectly, Diana," she said, "as long as you do your hair into a high ponytail with a blue hair piece. And black strappy heels."

Diana took the dress and went to make sure it fit her.

She came out wearing her clothes and nodded. "It was like it was made for me."

Riki smirked briefly before pulling out a check book. "How much?"

"1.2 million dollars, Alexandria."

Diana paled, but Riki didn't even blink as she wrote out the check.

"Well, I'll see you at the Expo," she smiled, before stepping out and leaving Diana alone.

* * *

At the Expo, Diana was introduced to Bruce Wayne by Senator Walsh, a portly drunk. Well, introduced wouldn't be the right word.

To put it lightly, Walsh tried to grope her breasts, and Bruce Wayne stood between them.

"Go back to the Bar, Senator," Wayne said sternly, Walsh, looking like a kicked puppy, walked away.

"Princess Diana," Bruce murmured, turning to face her.

Her heart nearly stopped when she saw his handsome face, sharp jaw, and kind, but piercing blue eyes; "M…Mr Wayne." She stammered.

Bruce smiled, and nearly took her breath away. "Would you care to dance? Between the two of us, everyone will be seeing green before the end of the night."

She giggled and let him lead her onto the dance floor.

A simple waltz played, and they twirled around the dance floor.

"Is there a Mrs Wayne?" Diana asked after a few moments.

Bruce smiled a sad smile. "There was going to be, a few years back, but she disappeared. There hasn't been a Mrs Wayne since my mother died, sadly."

Diana saw the pain flash in his eyes before disappearing. She'd have to ask Batman about Bruce Wayne when she next saw him.

"Do you have children?"

Bruce grinned, his whole mood lighting up.

"Danny and Riki, Danny is thirteen, and Riki is seven."

Diana realised then who Bruce's children were. "I met Riki today, she bought me this dress, and she spoke about her father and brother."

Bruce smiled, "yes, she told me Batgirl wanted her to help Wonder Woman find a dress for the Expo. And might I say, 1.2 million dollars looks incredible on you."

Diana blushed even deeper. "I'll pay you back, I swear…" Bruce silenced her with an abrupt twirl.

"Don't worry about it, hell, the suit I'm wearing costs more than some small British countries." He grinned.

She stared at his suit and he laughed. "I'm kidding, Princess Diana," he chuckled, "but you don't have to pay me back, and I make five times that much every hour."

Diana smiled. "Please, Bruce, call me Diana. The Princess thing is quite annoying."

Bruce grinned, and Diana's heart gave a great thump.

"I believe this is our third song, Diana," Bruce murmured huskily, "would you like a drink?"

Diana nodded and they walked off the dance floor.

Diana didn't know why she did it, when Bruce turned to face her, she kissed him.

* * *

So now the entire league, except the Caped Crusaders, had to attend a Ball held in honour of their first year as a team.

And Diana had to face Bruce again, after kissing him and leaving.

"Joker and Riddler have banded together," Batman said when Flash asked if he was going, "Batgirl and Robin will not attend either, if I need your help, I'll call you."

They all knew how dangerous those two villains were, so no one argued.

* * *

Diana wore a long black strapless dress with black heels and her hair loose.

The others wore their costumes, and J'onn stayed up in the tower, not wanting to cause alarm.

They arrived in the Javelin and were met by a sea of reporters.

Diana was torn between Batman and Bruce Wayne, but she never kissed Batman on the lips and left before he could speak.

They made their way into Wayne Manor, and all the guests came over to meet them and suck up.

And then, a small boy with black hair and sharp features emerged and yelled "Alright, back it up!"

They all stopped and walked away, back to their previous conversations.

The boy smiled at the League, "I'm sorry, we didn't expect that to happen," he said, "I'm Danny Wilde, Bruce Wayne's son."

He shook their hands and pointed out where everything was. "Bruce will be down shortly, one of the maids' spilt red wine on his suit and he needed to change."

He scampered off to talk to the CEO of Queen Industries and his adopted son, Jacob Hawke.

* * *

Jacob glared at Danny as the genius eleven year old approached them. "Hey, Bird Brains." He growled.

"Legolas," Danny retorted.

Jacob's brown eyes narrowed and he put his hands on his hips, his blonde hair fell in his eyes.

"Don't make me shoot you," he threatened.

Danny scoffed, "I'd run rings around you and your little bow any day, rookie."

Jacob launched himself at Danny, but Oliver grabbed him and held him close to his side. "Behave!" he spat.

Danny smirked and stuffed his hands in his pockets, his eyes glinting smugly. "If I had any hope of not beating the crap out of you, I'd invite you to spar, Slowpoke Rodríguez."

Danny walked away and spotted his sister, Riki, coming down the stairs wearing a strawberry red knee length sleeveless dress with red ballet flats.

"Hey, Rik," he smiled, she gave him a look. Damn, she was so much like Alfred. "Stop tormenting Speedy." She said, "Or I'll kick you into the middle of next week, Bird Brains."

Danny glared at his sister playfully and saw Bruce had come down and was talking to the League.

Now, if only Joker and Riddler didn't make a guest appearance, everything will go perfectly.

* * *

Bruce trundled downstairs and saw the League had arrived, and the Javelin was most likely parked on Alfred's prized Petunias.

He put on the most un-Batman-like smile he could manage and approached Superman, who was staring in wonder at the Ice Sculpture of the League in the centre of the punch fountain.

"Mr Wayne," Superman greeted with a smile, "it's an honour to meet you."

Bruce took his hand and shook it. He didn't bother squeezing it; he liked his bones unbroken, on contrary to popular belief.

"No, the honour is mine, Superman," he grinned, "I hope you've been taking care of my Tower." The billionaire playboy chuckled and released Superman's hand.

"Danny is quite a bright boy," Superman observed, "his holo-tech is in the Watchtower, is it not?"

Bruce nodded; he highly doubted the Man of Steel knew what holo-tech was.

"And his engineering keeps it in the sky, but Riki did the architecture," he said, "well, they both are excellent engineers."

He talked with John and Hawkgirl for a few minutes, before coming face to face with Diana.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi," she said in a small voice. She was embarrassed, he could tell.

"Would you like to dance?" he murmured, his voice soft, "so maybe I could kiss _you_ tonight."

Diana blushed and took his hand; those calloused fingers sent chills up her spine.

He led her onto the dance floor and smiled.

"How much of my money did Riki spend on your dress tonight?" He said as they twirled.

Diana blushed, regretting wearing the backless black gown she'd bought with the credit card Batman had given her. He would pay it off until she could afford to. Diana doubted she ever would.

"None, Batman payed for it," she said.

Bruce chuckled and dipped her, then brought her up until they're lips almost touched.

"Well, Batman has excellent taste." He winked.

Diana felt hot underneath his intense cobalt gaze.

The song ended and Superman asked if he could dance with Diana next. Bruce reluctantly handed her over to America's biggest Boy Scout and went in search of his children.

* * *

All the sidekicks were sitting in front of the big TV in the lounge, watching Pirates of the Caribbean two.

Bruce smiled as he walked in, being as quiet as possible.

"We know you're there, Dad," Riki said suddenly, not looking away from the movie.

Bruce chuckled. "Dinner is about to be served, Alfred has a small table set up in the kitchen with hot chips, soda and nachos if you get hungry."

Kid Flash was up and out of the lounge before Bruce could blink, then was back again with armfuls of food.

Everyone dug in and Bruce laughed. "My kids will get lazy if you stay here any longer, Kid Flash."

KF beamed a cheese filled grin, "okey dokey, Mr Wayne!"

Bruce walked out and went into his study. He checked to make sure no one was following him, and opened the secret passage way to the Cave.

* * *

He turned on the security cameras and watched Diana and Superman dance. He had to resist from laughing when the Boy Scout tripped over his cape and fell onto Diana, who then hit him over the head, hard, because he caused a waiter to spill red wine on her dress.

He knew she'd go looking for him and went back up to the Manor.

* * *

Diana strode into the nearest room and proceeded to try and dry her dress. This was unfair, why did that damn man have to spill wine on her dress, it was uncomfortable now, and she didn't want to dance with Bruce with her dress soaked.

An old man walked in carrying a cream garment bag and a pair of red stilettos.

He was dressed in a black coat, grey pants, polished black shoes, a grey waist coat, white dress shirt, black tie, and white gloves. His grey eyes were kind and wise, but also haunted. This man had seen war, Diana had seen that look in a World War I soldier when Superman and Flash were teaching her about Man's world, and had visited a War veteran's nursing home in DC.

"Miss Diana," he said, his voice had a British Accent and made her feel all warm and safe, like a grandfather. "Master Superman humbly apologises for his clumsiness and has offered to pay for your dry cleaning." He set down the garment bag and shoes. "these were Mrs Wayne's, I do believe they will fit you."

Diana nodded and reached behind to undo the zipper at the back of the dress, but couldn't reach it.

The man stepped forward and grabbed her wrist. "Let me," he said.

Diana blushed and moved her hand.

The man unzipped her dress and she stepped out of it.

She realised he wasn't looking at her, but was instead unzipping the garment bag, revealing a beautiful crimson dress, it had a reasonable neck line, with beautiful lace, and red silt tumbled to her ankles, on the hip, so tiny you would miss it if you weren't looking directly at it was a little black _W_.

For Wayne.

"I am Alfred Pennyworth," the man said, "Master Bruce's Butler and former guardian."

He took her black dress and shoes and left, leaving her to get into the dress.

* * *

Bruce grinned as he saw Diana walk out of the drawing room, wearing the very dress his mother wore at Wayne Industries' first annual Justice Society of America Honour Party. It was also where his parents met.

He walked up to her and took her hand, leading her onto the dance floor.

They danced until the night ended, and Bruce knew that the next day, he'd tell her his secret.

**Cool, huh? I know, cliff hanger, kind of. So, I'm going to let you guys, the **_**REVIEWERS**_**, chose whether I let Bruce tell her, or something bad should happen and he doesn't.**

**Bye!**


	6. Fury

Justice: Fury

Gotham Biotech seemed peaceful from outside. Guards patrolled the handprint locked doors, sub-machine rifles in hand.

Copperhead's tale slid down and wrapped around the Guard's throat. Suffocating him until he fell unconscious, and then let go.

Copperhead dropped down and checked the fallen guard.

"He's down," he hissed.

The five other villains, Star Sapphire, Solomon Grundy, the Shade, Tsukuri, and a beautiful blond haired woman in white and gold, approached.

The woman smiled, stroking Copperhead's chin, "good job, Copperhead," she murmured, then looked at the giant white skinned man beside the orange snake. "Grundy, be a dear and get the door."

"Okay," Grundy moaned.

He walked up to the door and placed his enormous hand on the hand scanner.

It did not accept his handprint.

He roared and punched the metal plate, then pulled the wires.

The door slid open and the super villains strode into the Labs.

"Halt! Stay where you are!" yelled the guards, running down the hall and firing bullets.

"Tsukuri," the blonde woman said.

Tsukuri ran at the guards, drawing her sword and deflecting the bullets, she spun in a wide arc and slit their throats.

"We're behind schedule," the woman murmured, "Shade, cover us."

Shade nodded and held up his night stick. The hall filled with darkness.

They came to a large room with a huge round steel door.

"We've got three minutes until the police are alerted by the silent alarm," the woman said.

Star Sapphire smiled, "plenty of time," she said, flying over until she was a few feet away from the door.

She cut through the door and a large triangle fell out.

They ran in and the woman grabbed the biotech in the centre of the room. On the plaque on the pedestal the biotech had been placed on read:

_VW33YT67812 infector_

_6.5 milligrams_

_Developed by Wayne Bio-Laboratories_

_Project Head_

_Dr Daniel Xavier Wilde-Wayne PhD_

The Woman smiled. She'd be sure to thank Daniel in person for creating this little piece of her puzzle.

They ran out.

* * *

Robin's teeth ground together as the woman ran off with his infector. It had taken him almost seven long months to create that, and it was one of three samples in the world.

Batgirl looked at him. "Come' on," she said, "we can catch them before they leave if we hurry."

Robin nodded, and grabbed his sister's hand. They stood and ran through the huge air vents, tonight, Bruce had invited Diana over for a private dinner, and the story was that Danny and Riki were at friends' houses for a sleepover.

Translation, they'd have to sleep in the cave until Diana left.

Robin smashed his foot into a grate and it flew off. "Hold on," he told Batgirl, and she grabbed his upper arm as he leapt through the hole.

They landed side by side right behind the villains and Batgirl threw bolos at Copperhead and Shade.

Robin kicked them both in the teeth and laughed. "Hope you like the dentist!" He grinned.

He landed in front of them and pulled out his sword, the laser blade pulsed red.

"What!" the woman cried. Batgirl's gloves crackled, illuminating the shadows.

Star Sapphire ran at her, and then tried to blast her.

Batgirl laughed and dodged the beams. She placed her hand on Sapphire's chest, and she collapsed, convulsing, on the ground.

Tsukuri and Robin were duelling furiously.

"You're quite good," she said, "almost League of Shadows good."

Robin growled and slammed his foot into her knee; she cried out in pain and dropped her sword.

Batgirl and Robin turned to the woman.

The woman sneered at Robin. "I will talk to my sister," she said.

Robin turned to Batgirl, "no way," the Gal Glory snarled, tackling the woman.

The woman screamed in fury as Batgirl shoved her into the wall.

She threw Batgirl off, knocking her into Robin and they both lost consciousness as hey hit their heads.

A gold necklace fell from Batgirl's grip.

* * *

Bruce smiled as he and Diana strolled through Gotham's shopping district, the Amazonian Princess was like a little girl in a candy shop, wide eyed and grinning.

Bruce carried about seven bags in one hand and four boxes in the other. So far, Diana had cost him about 1.2 million dollars since they began this shopping trip, but it was him who insisted on having dinner at one of Gotham's best Greek restaurants.

Diana had been asking questions all day, about why women wore makeup, why Gotham was so pretty and yet so dangerous, about Batman.

It had been three weeks since the Party, and a week since Diana returned from Themyscira, bawling her eyes out on his front porch about being banished from her home.

Bruce had just gotten back from that same mission, and had to put on the dumb face when she told him about Themyscira.

She also hadn't left his house in a week, and it was getting harder to go on patrol, it was a good thing he had Danny and Lexie.

Just as they were about to go into another store, his phone pinged three times sharply.

He held it up to his ear and pretended to talk to Lucius urgently. "I'll be right there," he said, before pretending to hang up, then quickly scanned the message.

_Robin. 911._

He swallowed. "Diana, I am so sorry," he said, "but one of my cargo ships has just sunk, and I'm needed at Wayne Enterprises."

Diana nodded, "I'll meet you back at the Manor later, right?" she said.

Bruce nodded and pecked her on the cheek. He handed her his credit card, whispered the pin number, and got into the limo that pulled up right beside them, still carrying the bags.

"I'll put these in your room," he said.

Diana smiled flirtatiously, "How about you put them in _your_ room?"

Bruce felt his cheeks burn and his pants suddenly became a lot tighter.

He coughed. "Yes…uh…I've really got to go, Diana."

He closed the door, and she winked at him.

He sunk low in the soft leather seats, as red as a tomato.

If this is what Diana could do to him with clothes on, and in public, he couldn't imagine what she'd do to him naked and in private.

* * *

A half hour later, after listening to Danny and Riki's stories, scanning the necklace, and contemplating on whether or not to tell Diana tonight, he finally decided what to do.

* * *

Diana left the makeup store, wishing Bruce was here so that she could ask about what those women said to her. She carried a new bag; it had a pair of diamond stud earrings and a silver anklet for Hawkgirl's birthday in it.

"Wonderwoman." Batman's gruff voice called from the alley across the street.

Diana walked over, smiling. Next to Bruce, Diana always knew Batman would be there for her.

"We need to talk."

Diana followed him up to the balcony of Wayne Enterprises.

He pulled a key from his belt and unlocked the door.

"Where did you get that key?" Diana said, "This is Bruce Wayne's office."

Batman smirked and pressed a finger to his ear. "Robin, Batgirl, you can come in."

The two junior caped crusaders of Gotham walked into Bruce's office from the main door.

"Batman, Bruce is in a meeting," Diana said nervously, "what is he going to think if he comes in here and sees me with you?"

Batman grinned and leaned against the deck in a familiar way, arms folded, ankles crossed and one eyebrow raised.

"I'm serious, Batman," Diana pressed, nervous, "We have to leave!"

Batman chuckled, and gripped the corner of his cowl, fingering it. "There was never any sunken cargo ship; he wasn't needed at Wayne Enterprises. I wasn't needed at Wayne Enterprises."

Diana's eyes widened.

She stepped forward and touched his face, then slipped her fingers underneath his cowl.

"Bruce?" she whispered.

Batman smirked.

She pulled his cowl back further, he inched closer.

The more she pulled it back, the closer he got.

So, with a quick yank, she pulled it back and his lips came crashing down on hers.

The kiss was like lightning from Zeus's Master Bolt, it shocked through her body, and she grinned against his lips.

They separated and she was looking into Bruce Wayne's cobalt eyes, and not Batman's blank white eye slits.

Bruce smiled and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I'm sorry for lying to you," he murmured.

Diana smiled. "Honestly, I don't care."

He released her and pulled a broken Amazonian necklace from his utility belt.

"Does this look familiar," he asked.

Diana broke her gaze from his face and studied the medallion.

"Yes, it is Amazonian." She said, "Where did you get it?"

Bruce looked at Batgirl and Robin who were bickering about the new designs for the Batbots.

"Riki took it from a woman who broke into Gotham Biotech, she had banded together with Luthor's old Injustice Gang. She took both Danny and Riki out easily, we think she's Amazonian."

Diana handed the necklace back to Bruce. "But it's impossible, Amazonians never leave Themyscira."

Bruce nodded. "She was very strong," he said, "Riki almost dislocated her shoulder when she was thrown into Danny."

"And Danny was crushed by fifty-five pounds of snobby blond." The thirteen year old retorted.

Riki turned around and smacked him on the head.

"I will kick your ass so hard, you'll feel it twenty years in the future!" The seven year old yelled.

Diana raised an eyebrow.

"Hawkgirl and Riki can go to Themyscira, talk to my Mother, she may know something."

Bruce smiled and nodded. He leaned over and kissed her softly.

She blushed. "Now that is something I could get used to." She whispered.

Bruce grinned, "good, because I don't plan to stop doing it anytime soon," he whispered back.

* * *

Batman contacted Hawkgirl and told her to head to Themyscira, then sent her the necklace.

Diana slid into the passenger seat of the Tumbler and smiled at Bruce.

Bruce smiled and kicked in the throttle. He hit the gas and the Tumbler took off.

They were in front of Wayne Manor in ten minutes.

"I want to show you the Cave in a special way, just wait up in_ our_ room until I come and get you, okay?"

Diana nodded and got out. The Tumbler took off again and she grinned.

The two men she ever felt anything for were the same man. And that man was Bruce Wayne.

Bruce walked into the bedroom wearing the lower part of the batsuit and a plain white t-shirt. He smiled at her and held out his hand. she took it.

He led her down to the study and pointed to the third encyclopedia. "Pull it," he said. Diana did so, and the book case opened up.

She jumped back and Bruce laughed. "There's an entrance for you to fly in, but this way is much cooler." He chuckled.

They walked down to the Cave, and Diana gasped. Her eyes swept over the flashing computer monitors, platforms with veihicles on them, and three glass sylinders with the Batsuit, Robin suit, and Batgirl suit in them on coloured glass maniquens. Red for Robin, Purple for Batgirl, and dark blue for Batman.

"Diana," Bruce said, "I want to ask you something."

"What?" Diana replied.

Bruce blushed. "I wanted to ask...if you'd be willing to go out with me...officially?"

Diana beamed. "Of course, Bruce! I would love to!"

Bruce grinned and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Damn, I love you," he breathed.

She smiled and caressed his cheek. "And I love you."

* * *

John picked Superman up using his ring and carried the man of steel to the Javelin, where Batman and Diana were waiting.

Diana took Superman and set him in one of the chairs, Batman examined him and frowned. "Robin will have to have a look at him, I have no idea." He said.

Diana nodded.

Last night had been the best night of her life. She hadn't been in Man's World long, but she'd fallen in love with one of the richest men in the world, one of the most compassionate heroes, and loving father she'd ever hope to meet.

Bruce Wayne, Batman, they were masks, the Bruce who held her last night as she cried as the pain of losing her virginity scared her, who cried when he looked at her told her he loved her, that was the real Bruce.

Batman looked at Diana, "Contact Robin, Batgirl won't be back with Hawkgirl for another few hours. I'll be up soon."

She nodded and got into the Javelin.

* * *

Robin took a blood sample from Superman, using a kryptonite tipped needle, and put the slide under a microscope.

"The Infector that Aresia stole, the one developed by Wayne Bio-Laboratories, it was designed to penetrate even the strongest immune system. Dr Wilde used Superman's immune system as a baseline. It looks like it works."

J'onn nodded, "the only data on Kryptonian Physiology unavailable to us is Dr Wilde's research notes." He said.

Robin smiled and got on a computer; he brought up the Wayne Enterprises network and typed in his password. "Dr Wilde owes me a favour." He grinned, bringing up the research notes.

* * *

Green Lantern and Flash were down as well, but with Batgirl and Hawkgirl back, Batman could focus on finding Aresia.

"Batgirl," he said over their private channel, "Diana said yes."

Batgirl squealed, "Really!" she cried, "that's incredible, Dad!"

Batman smiled, "I know."

"You think I could be flower girl, if you eventually pop the question?" she asked.

Batman chuckled, "of course, Sweet Pea."

* * *

Batman didn't feel so good, but had to keep fighting, he had to save these people.

When the firewoman said that they had everything covered, relief washed over him, and he collapsed, letting the sickness take hold.

* * *

Diana's eyes tiered up as Hawkgirl and Batgirl carried Batman into the infirmary. He was in exactly the same condition as the others.

Robin pulled out his sword and cut through the armour.

Scars that covered his lean torso were revealed, and all Diana wanted to do was trace them with her fingertips, Bruce always shivered when she did that.

"Princess," Batgirl said, "is Robin any closer to a cure yet?"

Diana could tell that behind her cowl, Lexie was crying. She wouldn't show it on the half of her face everyone could see, but she was.

Diana wanted to punch Aresia into the ground. Then maybe cut her arms off and feed her to Cerberus.

"Princess!" Batgirl yelled.

Robin walked in wearing an air filter. "Only men can get it, hence the ridiculous mask," he said, "and yes, all I need now is to find out a way to distribute it to the entire of Gotham."

Diana wanted to hug Robin, but knew that it would probably be weird.

Supergirl burst into tears and hugged Robin tightly. "Thank you!" she sobbed into his shoulder, "Thank you for saving my Pa and Brother!"

Robin smiled and placed a hand on her back. "It's okay, Supergirl, really."

Supergirl nodded and sniffled before returning to her chair between her father and brother.

Diana placed a hand on Robin's head.

"Thank you, Danny." She whispered.

Robin smiled. "You're very welcome, Princess."

* * *

Bruce smiled and pecked Diana on the cheek as she got into the limo.

"Where to tonight?"


	7. Knight of Shadows

**Hey, People. This is the final episodes before the season one finally, which will only be the first part, with the alternate Batman, and the final part, with the Batman from my universe. But first, I want to lay out some background info that will continue the rest of this story.**

**Danny is thirteen throughout season one. In season two, he's fourteen, and when I move onto Justice League Unlimited he will be fifteen and sixteen. His costume may change as the years go by and I will inform you at the beginning of the chapter if it has. Then you can look it up on my tumblr page for what it looks like.**

**Lexie's name was never supposed to be Lexie, I will go back and change it when I have the time, but her name was supposed to be Riki Shaw, then my cousin, Lexie, died and I wanted to give her some part in the story that she had persuaded me to write. But, I realised that the name Lexie doesn't fit Batgirl's personality, and from now on, her name will be Riki. The same goes for Riki too, if her costume changes, I will inform you and put the idea on my tumblr page. She is eight in season one, nine in season two, eleven in JLU season one, and twelve in season two.**

**These are the sidekick OC names. And ages in season one, and heroes.**

**Batman – Bruce Wayne – 28**

**Wonder Woman – Diana Prince – 26**

**Superman – Clark Kent – 32 **

**Kid Flash – Desmond Allen – 15**

**Supergirl – Sophie Kent – 12 **

**Superboy – Owen Kent – 16**

**Miss Martian – M'gann Morrz – 12**

**Speedy – Jacob Hawke – 14 **

**I know I've skipped quite a few episodes in this season, but I couldn't do them because I doubt Batman would let his only kids go off on a dangerous mission without him. And I can't write some of them. If you think you can do better, please, I'm begging you, send me something. I'll try it, I promise, but I really need your help, guys. This. Is. Hard.**

**Thank you, on with the story.**

Justice: A Knight of Darkness

"Happy Halloween, Bruce!" Danny called from the top of the staircase, wearing the lower half of his Robin costume and a red t-shirt.

Bruce smiled at his teenaged son and said "you too, Bub."

Danny slid down the railing on his feet and kicked up at the last second, doing four summersaults sideways before landing on the balls of his feet with a grin.

"Shall you do the honours, or shall I? Because Riki's bedhead is the scariest thing you'll ever see today."

Bruce laughed. "I beg to differ, Daniel," he murmured, "Diana can be quite cranky of a morning and neglects to brush her hair before presenting herself."

Danny took the cup of coffee from the bench and downed it in one gulp. Weird things happened in Gotham on Halloween, he'd need to be on top of his game.

"So, when are you going to pop the question, Dad?" the teen genius said casually.

Bruce choked on his coffee. "What?" He exclaimed, "Why would you ask that?"

Danny pulled a black ring box from his pocket. "I found it on your dresser. It doesn't have a rock."

"It's not supposed to have a rock, and you should stop snooping." Bruce growled, snatching the box away, "it's made of the same metal in my armour, combined with diamond fibre, and a sliver of Amazonian metal. It will not break, no matter how hard she punches someone."

Danny grinned. "You going to get the Boy Scout to give her away? Or maybe Alfred?" He said.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Riki is going to be Flower Girl, you can be the ring bearer," he said.

"And what part will you play?"

Bruce clapped him over the ear. "Shut up."

Danny grinned. "I'm going back to bed, call me when breakfast is ready."

* * *

The old man lay on the Gurney, his frail limbs twitching violently.

The Paramedic soothed the man with a gentle hand to his shoulder and loaded him into the ambulance.

Robin knew the old man wouldn't last the night.

He landed in a crouch on the building beside the museum, Batgirl beside him and Batman in front of him.

They dove through the skylight. Books lay open and discarded across the floor, Robin's cape brushed against on, causing the pages to turn. Batgirl pulled out a torch and Robin activated the night vision in his mask.

Batman spotted a book lying open with a page torn out.

"Curious," Robin murmured, scanning the book. Batman nodded.

"The Philosopher's Stone?" He murmured, picking the book up.

"According to Legend," said a man dressed in a tan coat and black slacks as he stepped into the Museum, Batgirl charged her gloves and Robin pulled one of his swords partially out of its scabbard strapped across his back.

"It was a gem on the hilt of Excalibur, and the true source of the sword's fabled power." The Man continued.

Batman turned to him fully and placed his hands on Batgirl and Robin's shoulders, telling them this man was a friend. "Hello, Jason" he said, "I assume you're not here to browse."

Jason glared lightly, "I'm a friend of the owner," he said.

"You mean that old man?" Batgirl blurted out.

Jason looked at Batman sadly. "He's thirty two years old, only three or four years older than you, Batman."

Their eyes widened.

"He's also an expert on Arthurian Lore." Jason continued.

Batman held up the book. "What's all this about?" He growled.

Jason frowned. "Morgana le Fay," he said, "when Camelot fell, Merlin was able to hide the Philosopher's Stone from her, now she's returned to track it down again."

"Impossible," Batman said.

"You, of all people, should know better." Jason said, looking up at Batman.

"If no one's going to ask, I will," Batgirl said, glaring at the three males in the room, "why does she want the Gem?"

Jason smiled down at Batgirl. "Fiery little one isn't she." He said, and then looked at Batman. "With it, she can resurrect Camelot, and place her son, Mordred, on the Throne."

Robin's eyebrow rose. "Okay," he said, "how close is she to finding it?"

Jason scowled. "Too close." He murmured.

Robin groaned. "Why can't the villains ever have trouble finding the magical super cool and world destroying technology _after_ we find out they're looking for it?" He grumbled.

Batman smirked. "We'll help in any way we can, Jason." He said.

Jason nodded.

"We'll need to go to Merlin's Repository."

"Great," Batgirl mumbled, crossing her arms, "Another ridiculously long trip to some foreign country."

* * *

Batgirl and Robin stood off to the side as Batman and Jason opened the Repository. Jason leaned into the chest and ran his hand along the bottom. A glow emitted from where his hand was and he smiled. "She's been her, but she doesn't have the Stone," he said, relieved.

"How can you be sure?" Batman asked.

The door suddenly slammed closed, and they all turned.

Robin drew his swords and Batgirl charged her gloves.

The weapons hanging on the walls glowed and rose from their holders, then raced towards Jason and Batman.

Batman jumped out of the way, taking Jason with him. The weapons jutted into the stone.

Batman pulled a sword from a suit of armour, yelling "Jason, the door!"

Jason ran to the door and tried to open it with Batgirl's help while Batman and Robin fought off the possessed armoury.

"It's sealed shut!" Batgirl screamed.

The suits of armour came to life, and Robin dodged the swing of a heavy claymore by a hair's breadth. He swallowed and brought up his swords, crossed, and blocked the next swing just in time.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two suits approaching Batgirl and Jason; the fear written across his sister's face was evident.

He raced over and tackled on knight, knocking it to the ground so the first knight's axe slammed into its back. He jumped onto the first knight's shoulders and threw it as hard as he could into one of the suits Batman was fighting.

Jason took up the suit's discarded axe and Robin handed Batgirl a short sword, winking at her, and then turned to the legion of suits approaching them. "Remind me to fill the suits of armour in the mansion with cement." He said.

Jason threw his axe at the caped suit, but it just pulled the axe out and tossed it to the ground.

"There are too many of them!" He cried.

The Caped Crusaders ran into the legion, ignoring Jason's warning.

Robin stabbed one in the abdomen and tore it in two, decapitated the second one, then slammed both swords into the shoulder of the third, but it didn't fall, only swung around and punched him in the jaw, sending him flying into one of the stone pillars.

Batgirl was being choked by another, and Batman had been thrown into a pillar as well, and neither of the Dynamic Duo had the strength to save the Gal Glory.

"Gone, Gone, the form of Man," Jason chanted, Robin raised his head just enough to look at the man, "rise the demon, Etrigan!"

Jason disappeared in a ball of fire, and in his place stood a demon, wearing a red leotard, and a blue cape.

Etrigan stormed towards the legion of suits, he snapped on in two like it was nothing and raised his hands. "Inferno!" He screamed. The Legion was engulfed in flames, turning them to dust. Batgirl fell to the ground, gasping for air.

Batman stood slowly, his head pounding.

The red caped suit tried to hit him with its axe, but he dodged at and Etrigan melted the suit to nothing.

Robin crawled over to Batgirl and checked her injuries, just a few scrapes and a cut and a cut on her knee, nothing serious.

Batman scooped her up and turned to the demon, Robin searching for his swords.

"Etrigan?" He said, "You could have warned us."

Etrigan stalked past them, kneeling in front of a smoking pile of ashes that had been one of the suits.

"That Witch will pay for this!" he roared, "I swear it!"

"If the Stone's as powerful as you say," Batgirl rasped, "We're going to need help."

* * *

Diana pecked Batman on the lips as she walked out of the Javelin. Batman returned her peck and saw Kid Flash talking to Batgirl, who was laughing at what he said. Robin and M'gann sat in companionable silence on a rock, they had been close friends ever since that Junior mission they had been sent on three months ago. But Batman knew Danny thought of M'gann as a sister, just like Batgirl.

Etrigan told his story to the League, and Flash commented with "and I thought Bats was creepy."

Etrigan stuck his face in Flash's and growled.

Robin stepped in before things got ugly.

"How has she eluded you for so long?" He asked.

Etrigan turned to him.

"The Witch has an amulet that can sense when I'm drawing near."

"With that stench, who needs an amulet," Flash mumbled. Etrigan grabbed Flash and lifted him into the air. "What!" He spat. Flash's eyes widened. "Nothing," he squeaked out. J'onn stepped in. "Perhaps you should consider another approach." He said.

Etrigan dropped Flash. "And what do you suggest?" He said.

"M'gann and I can try to locate her, telepathically." He said.

* * *

Robin, Batgirl and Kid Flash waited outside while Etrigan woke J'onn and M'gann.

"So, what's the deal with you and Supergirl, Rob?" Kid Flash asked.

Robin blushed at the mention of the female Kryptonian, who was only three years younger than him.

"Well, uh, um…" He mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

Batgirl grinned at him, "Robin and Supergirl, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She sang.

Robin threw a pebble at her, which she swatted away like an insect. She made kissy faces and giggled.

"I hate you people," Robin muttered playfully.

"Kids, come' on." Batman called from the Javelin.

Robin leapt up and did a no armed cartwheel. "He should be ringing a bell when he does that." He said, grinning at Batman, who was glaring at the Boy Wonder, his lips twitching.

* * *

"We shouldn't be letting him go question Morse by himself," Robin stated, leaning against the tree from his perch on a high branch, he twirled a Batarang in his fingers mechanically, ready to throw it at a moment's notice.

Batman looked up at his thirteen year old son and said "you need to trust him; he's more uptight than Alfred in occasion."

Robin dropped down from his tree branch and folded his arms over his chest. "You lie." He whispers. "Alfred hears all, and knows all. He knows whether I've put a Batarang in the armoury back upside down. He's more terrifying than _you_."

Batman shoved him. "Don't be a fool." He says.

Robin shoves him back with a grin and Batman tackles the Boy Wonder, scooping the small teen up and restraining him playfully. Robin twists free and wraps his arms around Batman's neck. They stand like that for a few moments before Batman sits down and pulls Robin onto his lap, wrapping his strong arms around the boy's thin waist.

J'onn and M'gann watch the Dynamic Duo from a few metres away. It was becoming rarer and rarer that Batman and Robin would act like this. According to the memories Superman had shown them, Batman and Robin could be found after a long night of fighting crime atop a tall building, huddled under Batman's cape, talking.

"What will happen once Robin leaves Batman, Uncle?" M'gann asked. She couldn't imagine the Justice League being the same without Robin's quick wit and sarcasm, or the Caped Crusaders' constant bickering.

"Though I possess many powers, M'gann," J'onn murmured, his voice soft, "I do not possess the power of prophecy. But if Batman and Robin were to become enemies, then I doubt the world would be safe from their battle."

* * *

Robin checked Morse's pulse and listened to his breathing. He let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding when he realised the old man was fine.

"You're lucky, Etrigan," He murmured, "He's in shock. If he had died, your head would have rolled."

His voice was like ice when he said this, and it sent chills up M'gann's spine.

Etrigan eyed Robin's swords. "These pathetic blades would not be worthy for a squire to bear, child."

M'gann knelt beside Robin and placed her fingertips on Morse's head. She read his mind, but couldn't find anything about the Philosopher's Stone.

"He has no knowledge of the Stone," she told them, "the relic is _not _here."

Etrigan lashed out and smashed the lamp sitting on Morse's desk. "Blast!" He roared. "But if Morse doesn't have it, then maybe Hitman does."

Robin nodded. "Batgirl would have contacted us if they had the Stone, and had it in their possession. If Hitman doesn't have it, then le Fay does." He said darkly, leaning against the wall, his arms folded over his chest.

Batman turned on his comm. "Batgirl, come in." He said.

A moment later, Batgirl's soft voice filtered through the comm.

"_Batman? Do you have the Stone?"_ She asked, there was loud music thumping in the background.

"No," Batman replied. "Where are the Flashes and Diana?"

Batgirl was silent for a moment. _"Hitman is holding a…interesting party at his mansion; his Bouncer took one look at me and told me I wasn't old enough to go in. It's a costume party, and there are about a thousand Justice Leaguers. And might I say, you look excellent overweight."_

Robin snorted and M'gann giggled. Etrigan and J'onn weren't amused.

"Do you know if they have the Stone?" Batman asked.

"_I don't think so, nothing has exploded," _she murmured, _"but they haven't contacted me yet."_

Batman scowled. "Comm us when you have the Stone, we'll be here staking out le Fay."

* * *

Robin crouched beside Batman in the bell tower, the lenses in his mask magnified to one-twenty zoom. He could see Morse sitting by the fire in his wing back chair. He looked like a really old version of Bruce, and Robin could imagine Bruce sitting in his chair, giving the future Bat-Family instructions as he watched over Gotham with a laptop connected to every security camera in the city.

"Le Fay may not know Morse doesn't have the Stone," He said with some optimism, "if she comes, we'll be waiting."

Etrigan growled, "I still don't trust those Martians." He said. "They're damaged goods."

Batman glared. "I'd trust J'onn and M'gann with my life." He said. Robin nodded, "so would I."

"I'll send flowers," Etrigan smirked.

Robin groaned. "Stop with the wise-cracks, that's my job." He said

They turned their attention back to Morse.

* * *

Le Fay and Mordred appeared in a flash of light and black smoke; leapt to his feet and stared at the witch and her son, who were approaching him slowly. "Forgive the intrusion, Professor." She smiled, "But I think you have something I want."

Morse glared, "and what might that be?" He said.

Le Fay tilted her head to one said, "I believe we've met before," she said.

Morse's eyes widened. "Have we?" He rasped. "I never forget a face," le Fay raised her hand and pointed it at Morse. Golden light built up and she shot it at Morse.

Morse groaned as he was hit by it. His shape wavered and he became J'onn, who collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Etrigan burst through the window, followed by Batman and Robin. Le Fay raised her hands and shot light at them. Batman pulled Robin out of the way and Etrigan blasted her with Inferno "Still so bitter, my love?" Le Fay called; she blocked his inferno and blasted him with light, blasting him through the wall. Batman pulled out a Batarang and threw it, she blocked it and Etrigan got to his feet. M'gann helped her Uncle stand and looked at him. Robin looked at the older Martian and could see he was hallucinating again.

"Myria?" He whispered, reaching out into thin air. "J'onn, snap out of it!" Batman yelled. Le Fay held up her hand and blasted the Dark Knight, knocking him into Etrigan and throwing them outside. Robin glared and pulled his swords from their scabbards on his back and ran at her, dodging blasts of light until there was just a foot between them.

Le Fay looked at him with her blank eyes. "You are…special," She said, "What is your family name?"

Robin sneered. "Wilde." He replied, this witch was going to die tonight, so what did it matter she knew his last name.

Le Fay took a step back, as if in shock. "You bear a great Prophecy on your shoulders, child," she said urgently, gripping his shoulders. "The choices you make in your seventeenth year will be the most important you ever will. They will shape history. When the one called Darkseid comes to the city you call Metropolis, your decision upon the Great Earth will decided whether those you love will live or die."

Robin's eyes widened. Darkseid was Superman's Arch Enemy, a New God, why would a mortal like him fight a man who likened himself to a God, and had the power to claim it.

Le Fay blasted him and he crashed onto Batman's back. Darkness claimed him before he could continue to think about it.

Etrigan leapt to his feet as le Fay and Mordred got away. "No!" He yelled, then turned to J'onn, who was standing so still and quiet in the centre of the Study, and punched him. "I knew it," He roared, gripping J'onn's neck, "that Harpy still has her claws in you! You betrayed us!"

Batman grabbed Etrigan's hand weakly, "no…leave him alone…" he swayed on his feet and groaned as he legs gave way under him.

Etrigan let J'onn go. "Batman," he said, and then saw Robin was still unconscious, but M'gann was looking after him. He knelt down beside the Dark Knight and checked his pulse and breathing. He sounded exhausted. And if he was awake, he would most likely want a lot of coffee.

Etrigan growled. "Admit it, Martian, you let her get away."

* * *

Robin awoke with a sharp pain shooting through his head and chest, realising they were injuries, and he could be in a hostile environment, he closed his eyes and relaxed, taking stock of his injuries.

He had at least three cracked ribs, four bruised, but none broken. There was a cut on the back of his head that had been stitched. His shoulder was bruised, and he didn't have the top half of his costume on. But his mask was still in place.

"…_When the one called Darkseid comes to the city you call Metropolis, your decision upon the Great Earth will decided whether those you love will live or die..." _He swallowed as le Fay's voice echoed in his mind, what kind of Decision would he make? What if Bruce and Riki died? Darkseid, according to the files in the Batcomputer, was very powerful; he'd die if he fought the Ruler of Apokolips. Would he gain powers in the next four years? That would be the only way he would be able to defeat Darkseid.

"_I won't tell," _M'gann's voice filled his mind, _"we'll work it out together."_

Robin smiled at the Martian, "thanks," he murmured.

He stood and M'gann handed him his tunic. He pulled it on wincing as he strained his ribs, and looked around to see Batman still unconscious.

"How is he?" He asked, jerking his head at Batman.

J'onn probed the Boy Wonder's chest with careful fingers, searching for any more unnoticed injuries.

"You were worse off, but he hit his head pretty hard," M'gann murmured, "but he should be awake soon."

As if in cue, the Dark Knight groaned and tried to sit up.

"Ly still," J'onn warned, "you have a concussion and two cracked ribs."

Batman shot his a glare. "I've survived worse." He growled, swinging his legs off the bed.

"I am truly sorry," J'onn murmured, averting his gaze.

Batman clutched his side, the pain meds beginning to fade. "Why?" He groaned.

"I hesitated in battle, and it nearly cost you and Robin your lives," the Martian said, "perhaps Etrigan is right, perhaps I _have_ been tainted by that Sorceress. I know what I experienced was a mere illusion, but it felt so real! The urge to embrace it was almost more than I could bear!"

Batman raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sometimes I believe I would do anything to see my loved ones again." J'onn croaked, "You can't imagine how that feels."

Batman nodded. "The important thing is le Fay hasn't got the stone," he said, looking at Robin. "She doesn't, does she?"

Robin shook his head, "I don't think so, or Batgirl would have radioed us by now."

Batman took the top half of his costume from J'onn and pulled it on over his head.

* * *

Robin typed in the thirty number long passcode for the vault and stepped in; he set the Stone on a small pedestal and typed in a completely different thirty number code. A cylinder of unbreakable diamond and cleat titanium carbon fibre weave slid down and encased the pedestal. He stepped out and typed in another thirty number code. Red laser beams criss-crossed the room and he closed the door with a fifth thirty letter code.

"Unless she can go through walls and crack my codes, she'll never get the Stone." He said, "And I'd like to see her try!"

Etrigan growled. "Be careful what you wish for." He hissed.

Kid Flash glared. "Well aren't you a ray of sunshine," he said, "as far as I'm concerned, the world is safe again, and I for one am going to kick back and relax. So go find some other house to haunt!"

He stalked off and Diana put a hand on Etrigan's shoulder. "He didn't mean that." She said.

Etrigan growled at her. "Does it look like I care?"

He walked away, leaving the Bat-family alone.

Batman hugged Diana around the waist and she buried her face into the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"For what?" Diana asked, looking up at him.

"For getting hurt, I know you hate that."

Diana kissed him gently. "I forget you're accident-prone, Bruce," she grinned, and he stared at her. "Excuse me?" He cried, "Accident-prone? Me? I am not!"

Diana kissed him again. "Alright, whatever helps you sleep at night." She smirked.

Batman turned to his much-too-innocent-looking partners, who were staring at him with big, adorable eyes.

"You two are _not_ allowed to talk to Diana. I don't need _four _sarcastic people in my house."

* * *

Etrigan crouched on the side of the Observation deck, huddled under his cape, watching Diana as she carried a crate of parts for the new holo-tech systems Robin was putting into the Watchtower.

"Kid Flash is right," she said to Batman, "there's something unsettling about your friend. It's like when he looks at me, he can see into my very soul."

Batman clasped her hand. "True," he agreed, "but I'd rather have him with us than against us."

The lights flickered ominously, and Robin scrambled out of the Watchtower Maintenance Bay, covered in grease, and pulled a sword from its scabbard.

"We are not alone," Etrigan said.

They all turned and saw horrible creatures approaching them.

Kid Flash sped in, Batgirl on his back.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Flash asked, running in after his partner.

Batgirl got off Kid Flash's back and charged her gloves.

"What are those things?" she said.

Etrigan blasted them with fire. "Does it matter? Fight them!" He roared.

Robin raced into the creatures, cutting them down where he could.

Batgirl followed him, throwing electricity at the ones he missed.

Kid Flash and Flash spun fast to make tornadoes, Batman threw Batarangs, and Diana punched them down.

Robin pulled his sword from one of the monsters' skulls and saw there was no blood. "They're not alive! They don't bleed!" He decapitated the next one he saw and saw Batgirl turn up the charge on her gloves from stun to kill.

"KF!" He called, "catch!" He tossed a sword at the yellow and red tornado. KF stopped spinning and caught it. "Thanks, dude!" He yelled, stabbing the closest monster.

Eventually, they were gone and Batgirl leaned against Kid Flash, who smiled at her and put an arm on her shoulders.

"Here, Rob," the speedster said, tossing the sword to his best friend. Robin caught it and slid it back into the scabbard on his back.

"Has anyone seen M'gann or J'onn?" Diana asked, checking a cut on Batman's cheek.

Robin pressed a finger to his ear. "M'gann? Come in. M'gann, are you okay?" all he got was static. He looked at the ceiling and said "PASLEY, find M'gann."

The computer AI, PASLEY, bleeped. "Yes, Robin." She said.

A map of the Watchtower came up and a little flashing red M appeared on the third floor.

Robin and Kid Flash bolted out of the room, Robin using his hover board and Kid Flash running.

They found M'gann broken and bloodied on the floor.

Robin scooped her up, wary of her injuries, and carried her to the infirmary, where he laid her on a bed and used the x-ray lenses in his mask to assess her injuries.

She had four broken bones, a crack to her frontal bone, but nothing fatal, but thankfully no internal bleeding, so he wouldn't have to perform surgery on his friend.

"Has anyone seen J'onn?" He asked over the Comm.

Flash chimed in first. "The Vault's been broken into. The Stone is gone, Robin. J'onn took it…there's blood all over the floor."

Robin gripped the bed railing so tight that it bent, and he saw red.

"Batgirl?" He murmured, "You're staying here. M'gann needs medical attention. And apart from me, you're the only one who knows about Martian biology."

"Robin!" She yelled through the comm.

Robin hissed. "I'm serious, Rachel! This is too dangerous for you! It's either the Watchtower or home, got it?"

Batgirl growled. "You are _not_ Batman, Robin. You can't tell me what to do, you may be older, but you're not more mature or any less scared than all of us. I'm going with you to beat the crap out of le Fay for making J'onn hurt M'gann."

Robin swallowed back a lump in his throat. Today was just too stressful. "The Javelin 12 leaves in ten minutes, that's how long it will take me to set M'gann's bones. Anyone who's not on the ship will be left behind. Got it?"

Everyone agreed, and Robin set to work fixing his friend.

* * *

"You pathetic excuse for heroes!" Etrigan roared, "You let the Martian get away! With the stone!"

Batgirl stepped forward. "It wasn't our fault, you fat ugly bast-AH!" Etrigan back handed her and she was thrown into Diana's chest. Diana caught her and held her in her arms. She looked to Batman and held her out to the Dark Knight, but Batman shook his head. "You can carry her," he said, then turned and punched Etrigan.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it, Knight." The demon growled.

Diana tried to contact J'onn, and Kid Flash ran in. "Javelin 7 is gone, and PASLEY won't let us into the hanger because the doors are still open."

"Where's Robin?" Batman asked.

"He's still setting M'gann's ribs. But he said that he won't be able to override PASLEY in time."

Batman nodded. "Get a lock on the Javelin. I have an Idea."

* * *

Batgirl leapt through the portal Etrigan had opened and tackled J'onn.

She grabbed the stone and threw it at Robin, who caught it and tossed it to Kid Flash.

"Get it out of here!" Etrigan yelled.

Kid Flash nodded, when Mordred blasted him.

"What foul magic is this!" the Prince yelled, "he is a speedster! Yet he does not possess the powers of other warlocks!"

Le Fay nodded. "These are _heroes_, my son, like your half uncle, King Arthur."

Etrigan threw J'onn against the wall as Kid Flash threw the stone to Robin, who tucked it under his arm as he raced towards the Javelin.

Le Fey blasted him and he was knocked to the ground.

Mordred grabbed the stone and tried to get it to le Fey when Batgirl took it and tossed it to Batman.

Batman gave it to Diana, who was about to fly away when le Fey blasted her.

She dropped the stone, and it smashed.

"No!" Mordred screamed.

Robin groaned and collapsed, his injuries taking their toll, Kid Flash collapsed beside him, followed by Batgirl.

Batman hauled J'onn to his feet. "We don't blame you," he murmured so the others couldn't hear. "I've been in your position before. I would do anything to bring my family back."

J'onn nodded.

"Is M'gann okay?" He questioned, "I remember her trying to stop me, but the rest is a blank."

Diana placed a hand on the Martian's shoulder. "She was badly hurt, but Robin set her bones and gave her a Martian-safe sedative. She should be awake by early morning."

Flash ran over carrying a sleeping Kid Flash.

"Batgirl and Robin are conked out, exhausted. I think this Halloween took a lot out of them."

Batman smiled fondly as he looked over at his children.

"I'll take Robin, okay?" he told Diana. "You and Batgirl can have a bonding moment."

* * *

Bruce and Diana carried the still sleeping Danny and Riki upstairs to the manor. They tucked them both in and met in their bedroom.

Bruce pulled on a pair of loos pyjama bottoms and ran his fingers through his ebony hair, messing it up.

Diana slipped into one of his t-shirts. It had the Bat-Logo on the chest and was made of soft cotton.

Bruce smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You mind if I ask you something, Diana?"

Diana kissed his jaw, "okay." She murmured.

Bruce pushed her away and reached into his dresser. He pulled out the ring box, turned to Diana, knelt down on one knee, opened the box, and said. "Diana, I love you. Will you…uh…will you…" he blushed and swallowed. "Will you, Diana, Princess of the Amazons, marry me?"

Diana's eyes filled with tears and she nodded; her throat too tight to speak.

Bruce grinned and let out a breathless laugh as he slipped the ring on her finger.

Now, he had to tell his overly sarcastic children the news.

**Hey, he popped the question, on Halloween. Isn't that so Batman, now, I'm going to take a break and do up a few chapters, then I'll put them up when I feel like it. Or you beg me to. If you want me to put Danny and Riki's reactions to the news in the next chapter, tell me. Also, if any of you can write a better version of Injustice for All or Fury, I'll give you your own OC sidekick in Justice Unlimited.**

**Thank You,**

**Mystery Penman**


	8. Reactions

**I'm going to be mean. I'm feeling mean so I will be mean.**

**Nah, I'm kidding. You'll get the reactions. But don't expect a wedding until after Star-Crossed.**

**I got an e-mail just after I published Chapter 7, about what I am going to do with all the Batman/Wonder Woman fluff later in the series, and the kiss in Star-crossed. So, I decided to make Robin and Supergirl take over those parts. Okay. Don't like it, don't read. But still review.**

Justice: Reactions

Riki awoke that morning with a great black-and-white lump on her chest.

She looked down and saw two big, blue eyes staring at her.

It was Danny's dog, a husky named Falcon.

Now, _why was Falcon in her room?_

She shoved the great beast off her chest and rolled over, burying her face in her pillow.

Falcon jumped back onto the bed and licked her face.

"Gross!" She shrieked, "Danny! Get your stupid dog out of my room!"

Danny stumbled in a few moments later, his normally neat black hair wild and his clothes rumpled. He was wearing a Van Halen t-shirt and black and red striped pyjama bottoms. His sapphire blue eyes rested on Falcon and he grabbed the husky's bright red collar.

"Oh, and Bruce and Diana want to see us in the living room. Bruce was _smiling_ when he told me. I think Diana is pregnant."

"God no," Riki growled, crawling out of bed. She wore a long black Batman t-shirt with _'I'm the Goddamned Batman'_ scrawled under the logo in white. Her normally tidy blonde hair usually done up in a ponytail or braid, stuck up in all directions, needing a very long time with her hair care products. Both of them had somehow acquired their adoptive father's terrible morning attitudes and bedhead.

"That's exactly what I thought." Danny murmured, shoving Falcon out the door. He picked Riki up when he saw she wasn't moving and threw her over his shoulder. "Put me down!" She squealed. Danny smirked. "It's either over the shoulder or sack. You take too long and I want to get this over with."

He walked downstairs and into the lounge. He dropped her on the couch and they both glared at Bruce with his signature bat-glare.

"We will not accept being awoken at nine o'clock the day after a mission." Riki said.

Bruce beamed at them and Diana gripped his arm tightly.

"You know Diana and I love each other." Bruce said.

Danny looked like he was going to suddenly develop heat vision.

"Just cut to the chase," he growled. "We want to go back to bed."

Bruce swallowed. "Fine. Diana and I are getting married."

The Boy Wonder and Gal Glory sat up straight and stared at their adoptive Father and his fiancé, "you're kidding!" Riki squealed, hugging Bruce tightly, "That's so great!"

She hugged Diana next. "Can I be your flower girl?"

Diana laughed. "Of course, Riki," she said.

Danny put his arm around Bruce's shoulder. "Congratulations, Dad."

Bruce ruffled Danny's hair. "Thanks, Bub."

"So, now are you going to tell the rest of the league our identities?" the Boy Wonder asked.

"No." Bruce said, "We won't tell them until we have to."

Danny nodded. "As happy as I am for you, I got beaten to a pulp last night by a witch and a brat," he smiled at Riki, "and no, I'm not talking about you Sweetie." She kicked him only inches from his groin.

"I'm going back to bed. Wake me up when it's a reasonable hour."

**I know, not long. **

**Okay, season finale next, so bear with me.**


	9. Savage Time

Justice: The Savage Time

Diana smiled as she and Batman approached the Javelin.

"It'll only be for a few days," she said, "I'm sure you can last _that_ long without me."

Batman grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. "I guess I'll have to sit around and annoy my children."

Robin jumped between them. "No, you won't, Old Man," he chirped, "I am going to sleep on a roof top, you can annoy Batgirl to contemplating murder this time."

Batgirl grumbled under her breath about 'asshole brothers and love sick fathers' and folded her arms.

"And he," she jabbed a finger at Batman, "can't cook. He could burn water. I've seen him do it."

"Then you're going to starve," Kid Flash said.

"No, I can cook, when you live with him, you need to learn."

"I resent that," Batman growled.

"Yeah," Robin said, "We don't care."

Diana walked onto the Javelin and gave Batman a kiss goodbye before boarding.

* * *

A shadowy cackle echoed through the streets, sending cold dread through the soldiers

"The Wraithe is here!" One screamed, "Let's go!"

The soldiers ran away and a black cloaked figure appeared out of nowhere right in front of Diana.

"Rob?" Kid Flash asked. Robin had a trick like that; it was creepy, but effective when they wanted to scare someone away.

"Shut up." The figure hissed hoarsely. "Follow me."

They followed the black clad Robin to a secret underground base.

"Wraithe!" Called a girl wearing a similar visor and helmet with pointy ears, she ran up to the boy, Wraithe, and hugged his waist. "You scared us! You really did!"

Wraithe scooped her up and carried her towards the large computer. "Good work, Kid," said Batman, "now put them in the interrogation cells. I'll talk to them later."

Diana broke free and ran to Batman. "Bruce, it's me, Diana." She whispered. "Diana, your fiancée."

Batman grabbed her wrist and forced it away from him. Diana spoke in whispers again. "Your name is Bruce Wayne; your parents were shot when you were eight years old. You have a fear of your loved ones dying, every night you have nightmares that make you scream and cry. You are a hopeless romantic, and you love your children, Danny and Riki."

Batman froze, saw Wraithe and the Batgirl stare at him, and kissed Diana.

* * *

Supergirl didn't like Wraithe, he was cold, like a sword, and would it kill the guy to crack a smile at Kid Flash's jokes?

She followed the swordsman to a black version of the R-Cycle and said "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean? I lived a completely different life to your 'Robin.'" He said, pulling out a spanner and twirling it between his fingers, exactly like Robin did.

"No, something really terrible happened to turn you into such a cold person."

"Was your Robin raped and stabbed after he was sold to paedophiles?"

Supergirl's eyes widened.

"N…no," she said, "I know he was hurt when Batman found him, but that's it."

Wraithe turned to her with a determined look on his face, and then leaned in to kiss her.

Their lips met and electricity shot through her, fireworks exploded behind her eyes, and bells rang in her ears.

"What…What was that for?" she whispered.

Wraithe shrugged. "It felt right."

* * *

Batman, Batgirl and Wraithe lead them to the Worm Hole Vandal Savage used to go back to the past. Batman hadn't stopped looking at Diana, and Supergirl couldn't stop thinking about Wraithe's lips on hers.

He was a good kisser, despite what she'd thought. They were sweet, like candy, and very soft. Every time she looked at Wraithe, her heart sped up and her stomach was so full of butterflies that she was afraid one would fly out if she opened her mouth.

"Alright, Wraithe will try and keep the worm hole open. Batgirl and I will stay behind and guard the Worm Hole."

"This version of you will no longer exist if we succeed," J'onn warned.

Batman smiled sadly. "If the Batman in your world has found love, then I'd gladly give this life up."

* * *

Supergirl gripped her Dad's arm tightly as the Worm Hole closed. There was a flash of light and it was gone.

"Home sweet Home," Kid Flash said, "I hope."

"Thought we might find you here," said Robin from behind them, hands in his pockets and that goofy grin on his face.

"Robin!" Supergirl cried, flying over and pulling the older boy into a bear hug. "You'll never believe what just happened!"

Robin smiled. "I live with Batman. I'll believe anything."

Batgirl tackled Kid Flash. "Where is my diary, KF." She growled.

Kid Flash grinned and pulled a little purple book from one of the pouches on his uniform.

"Right here, Glory Girl." He said, "Now how about a kiss for the hero of WWII?"

Batgirl hit him with the book and got up, Supergirl released Robin and they all looked to where Diana and Batman were kissing each other. Batman's arms around her waist; and her arms around his neck.

"Yu have no idea how much I want you in bed right now," Diana breathed so only Batman could hear her.

Batman smirked. "Good."

**Alright, that was the season finale of Justice League season one. Don't forget, it skips a year, so Danny is fifteen, and Riki is nine. I'm taking a two week break, so don't think you'll see anything other than minor changes to the allready existing chapters.**


	10. Twilight

Justice: Twilight

Robin and Supergirl sparred in the Watchtower Gym, punches were thrown and kicks exchanged.

"Form up!" Robin growled, deflecting her punch and delivering an elbow to the chest.

Supergirl fought the urge to blast him with her heat vision. Robin had only agreed to teach her to fight hand-to-hand combat if she didn't use her powers during their hour long sessions every day at eight pm. It was the only alone time she could have with the Boy Wonder. He could be usually found working on the Javelin with Batgirl and Kid Flash, or verbally sparing with her brother, Superboy.

"I'm trying," she spat, separating her feet and bringing her hands up like he'd taught her.

He lashed out with a low sweeping kick and knocked her feet from under her.

"Quicker reactions! Retaliate!" He barked angrily.

Ever since her kiss with Robin's other self, Wraithe, in the Nazi ruled world, she'd been crushing hard on Batman's fifteen year old Protégé; she loved his laugh, his smile, even his silky voice that could turn sharp and cold in a split second.

Right now, he was using that sexy commanding voice that he'd inherited from Batman.

She was knocked out of her thoughts by a hard kick to the side of the head. She was knocked to the ground and pinned there by the Boy Wonder.

"Cuffed. Distraction is death. Never let your guard down, even for a friend." He said, helping her to her feet.

"Yeah," she said, then blushed and rocked back on the balls of her feet. "Hey, Robin?" she swallowed, "you want to…grab a coffee or something later? Metropolis has this adorable little café near the Daily Planet, we can go tomorrow for lunch."

Robin looked at her with his hands in his pockets and his head cocked to one side.

"Tomorrow is Monday, Supergirl, you have to go to school, don't you?"

Supergirl groaned. That's right. She had been given a scholarship to the Crawford Academy for the Gifted. It was a boarding school, but since she could fly, the guise was she would be staying at her Aunt and Uncle's home, but in truth was she would just fly back to Metropolis.

"Yeah, I wish I the summer didn't have to end."

Robin smiled, and her heart beat faster. "Same time tomorrow?" He said, but left before she could give him an answer.

* * *

Superboy was sprawled out across the sofa in the Rec-Room, a plate of hot nachos on his lap and the remote for the eighty inch plasma in his hand.

"Hey, Dude," he said as Robin walked in. the fifteen year old Boy Wonder dropped down on the armchair beside the sofa and snatched a nacho.

"Your sister just asked me out for coffee," he said casually.

Superboy nearly crushed the remote as he choked on a string of cheese.

"What!" He rasped.

Robin gave him a look. "Your sister just asked me out for coffee." He said, "She's been acting weird since you guys got back from fixing the past. She even begged me to teach her Martial Arts about a month after you got back. Did anything happen that I should know about?"

Superboy racked his brain for anything that might have happened for his little sister to crush on Robin, other than the obvious. Robin was Sex in a Utility Belt. He'd look good in anything and his smile melted every girl's hearts.

"Well, she spent an overwhelming amount of time with your creepy double, Wraithe. " He said, "But that's it."

Robin nodded. "I'll ask M'gann, she probably remembers something you don't."

Superboy turned on Star TV and the Hostess, Brenda Night, was beginning a segment.

"_He made his debut as the World's Smartest Boy at the tender age of five, he's also known as The Future of Wayne Enterprises, but recently, he's made a name for himself at the Second Annual Justice League Gala when he crashed the Party on a motorbike, right through the Window! You know him, ladies, you fell in love with those blue eyes and sexy abs. Yep, let's welcome Dr Danny Wilde!"_

_The crowd erupted with screams as fifteen year old Danny Wilde stepped out onto the stage and sat down beside Brenda on the couch._

_Danny had that 'I'm-hot-and-bad-and-you-want-this' smirk on his handsome face. His blue eyes glittered dangerously as he dipped Brenda and kissed her hotly on the mouth._

_Brenda was bright red as they parted._

"_What a kisser, Ladies!" She yelled._

Superboy's face scrunched up in disgust. "I can't believe that jerk," he grumbled.

Robin's face was a mask of stone. "He built the Watchtower, don't forget that."

"Hey," Superboy said after a moment. "I was thinking…"

Robin cut him off, "Don't, it's dangerous."

The Boy Wonder yelped as Superboy threw a chip at him.

* * *

Batgirl laughed as Kid Flash raced through the Watchtower with her on his back. They were going so fast she thought they'd passed the Cafeteria at least four times.

"Slow down!" She shrieked, still laughing.

Kid Flash skidded to a stop and she hugged his neck. "You're warm." She mumbled into his shoulder.

Kid Flash grinned. "Well, that's good." He said, "I'd hate for my little Bat to get cold."

Batgirl shifted into his arms and curled up there.

"Nearly as good as Batman's hugs." She mumbled. Kid Flash pouted theatrically. "Old Pointy Ears gives better hugs? Then I'll have to do better, won't I?"

Batgirl giggled and slipped from his arms. "You want to go on Patrol with me one day? I'll show you all the cool places to hang out in Gotham."

Kid Flash blinked. This naïve nine year old girl had just asked him, a fifteen year old teenaged boy, on what could be classified as a date.

_No,_ he chided himself; _she treats you like her best friend, which you are. She just wants to hang out with you more, and nothing else_.

"Sure, Batgirl, how about next week on Friday? Gotham Park, near the Justice Fountain?"

Batgirl nodded. "Great! Now don't tell Robin!"

She scurried off, most likely to find Batman.

Kid Flash headed to the Lounge and found Superboy and Robin sprawled out on two of the three chairs, eating Nachos, watching Star TV's interview with Danny Wilde.

"Hey, Rob?" Kid Flash said, snatching away a few Nachos. "What would you do to a guy who was dating Batgirl?"

Robin had a thoughtful look on his face for a moment. "Make their lives a living hell, why?" He inquired.

Kid Flash gulped and shrugged. "No reason, just curious."

"M'gann and I had sex," Superboy said suddenly.

Robin and Kid Flash stared at him with wide eyes. Superboy was seventeen, and they knew he'd been dating M'gann for almost six months now. "Dude! You're kidding!" Kid Flash yelled. "Robin, you've got Batman's creepy lie detecting look, use it!"

"He's telling the truth, KF," Robin murmured. "If he's in love with her, we should be happy for him and not pry."

Superboy sighed. "It's just, you two are talking about girls who aren't your girlfriends, so why can't I talk about my girlfriend? And that's the only major thing we've done since getting together."

Robin nodded. "Batgirl will be thirty before she even thinks about even going out with a boy. I'll make sure of it."

Kid Flash gulped again.

* * *

The whole Watchtower began to shake and Robin leapt down to the computer. He typed in his passcode and checked the Sensors.

"The sensors are picking up a powerful energy surge," he said, his eyes narrowed as lines of data raced across the screen. "But I've never seen signatures like this!"

Superman leaned over his shoulder. "I have," he growled, "It's a Boom Tube."

They all turned as a Boom Tube opened behind them.

Robin froze as Darkseid stepped out.

"…_When the one called Darkseid comes to the city you call Metropolis, your decision upon the Great Earth will decided whether those you love will live or die..."_

Morgana le Fay's haunting words echoed through his mind as Darkseid approached.

"We meet again, Kal-El," Darkseid murmured.

Superboy stood in front of Robin and Kid Flash protectively, his eyes pulsing with heat vision.

Superman launched himself at Darkseid, punching him as he yelled "You!"

They hit the main pillar and the whole Watchtower shifted, the jolt was enough for Robin to finally find his voice. "Stop them before they knock us out of orbit!" He growled, running over to the computer.

Diana and Hawkgirl grabbed Superman to restrain him. Robin checked the Tower's orbit and sighed in relief as the satellite righted itself.

"Let go!" Superman yelled.

"I see you haven't forgotten me," Darkseid smirked, his eyes on Superboy. Superboy shuddered, remembering last time he, his Father and sister had fought Darkseid.

"What do you want?" Robin said coolly, stepping between the Kryptonian and Ruler of Apokolips.

Darkseid looked down at him, but Robin shoved his hands in his pockets and cocked his head to the left.

"As much as it pains me to admit it," Darkseid murmured, returning his gaze to Superman, "I need your help. My latest skirmish on New Genesis has left my military forces at _considerably_ less than full strength."

Superman growled.

"Why should we help _you_?" He spat.

"Because my enemy is _your_ enemy," Darkseid murmured, "even as we speak, Apokolips is being assimilated by the Kryptonian menace known as _Brainiac_."

Superman's eyes widened. "You're lying," Superman snarled, "I destroyed him!"

Darkseid smirked. "Apparently, he is harder to kill than you realised. You know his pattern, Kal-El, once he's finished ciphering the memory banks and technologies of my planet…"

Robin knew this story. "He'll annihilate it." he concluded.

Superman sneered. "Good."

Every ones' eyes widened, "Superman!" They yelled, giving words of protest.

"You may not care what happens to Apokolips or I, but know this," Darkseid opened a Boom Tube and stepped in, "if Brainiac isn't stopped, countless millions more will perish. _Think about it_."

He stepped in and disappeared.

* * *

An hour later, everyone was gathered in the Observation Deck, Robin leaned against the window, his arms folded and his head bowed, Batgirl perched on Kid Flash's back, her arms around his neck, Superboy holding M'gann, and Supergirl standing next to Robin, fighting back her blush.

"So what are you saying?" Hawkgirl asked, "You'd sacrifice millions of lives just because you don't like this guy?"

Superman closed his eyes. "You don't know Darkseid like I do," he said with a strained voice.

Robin stepped forward and brought up news footage of when Darkseid brainwashed Superman and Superboy two years ago.

"We know he used you," He murmured, "humiliated you, brainwashed you, wound you up like a tin soldier and turned you lose against Earth." He strode up to Superman and punched him, hard.

Superman went flying across the room, into a wall. "Cry me a river," Robin pulled the kryptonite ring from his finger and put it back into his utility belt.

"On the outside chance this isn't another one of his schemes," Batman murmured, "we have to take action, so I suggest you _get over it_."

J'onn stepped forward, "Brainiac has already destroyed countless civilizations, and now he threatens another."

Robin spoke again, "do you want that to be the legacy of your people, Boy Scout?"

Superman glared at Batman and the Boy Wonder. "I'm telling you there's something _wrong_ with this scenario," he insisted.

He looked at Batman. "Alright, we'll play Darkseid's game," he said, "but I need Robin and Supergirl to do something for me."

* * *

The Boom Tube opened and Robin and Supergirl stepped out.

Robin groaned and leaned against a rock, nausea hitting him like a tonne of bricks.

"That was fun," he growled, following Supergirl.

They faced the ruins of an ancient city, and Supergirl's eyes widened. "Let me get this straight," she said as Robin came to stand beside her. "Orion is Darkseid's own son?" Robin nodded. "New Genesis and Apokolips have been at war for centuries," He murmured, "Darkseid and High-Father exchanged sons in a kind of Peace Treaty." Supergirl looked at him.

"Sounds nuts to me, too," Robin shrugged. "But with a conflict on this scale, we could use some back up."

"So, where do we find this 'Orion'?" Supergirl questioned.

Robin shrugged, when the ground started shaking and splitting open.

They were thrown into the air.

Robin landed in a roll and drew his swords. Supergirl held up her hands in the same way Robin showed her and stood her ground.

A giant worm emerged from the ground; it looked at them with vicious black eyes and bared its fierce fangs.

"Well, shit."

It leaned down and scooped Robin up in its mouth. "Robin!" Supergirl cried.

She flew up and punched the creature, while Robin slashed at its tongue. "Little help would be nice, Supergirl!" He yelled.

Supergirl flew straight at the creature's mouth, but the teeth were like diamond, and its jaw was clenched tightly.

"It really stinks in here, Supergirl!"

"I'm trying, Robin!" She shouted.

She forced the jaw open a small amount, and Robin pulled out an exploding Batarang.

It went off and she was thrown to the ground.

Robin fell out covered in phlegm. "That was disgusting!" He yelled, standing up.

Supergirl ran over to him. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Robin looked at her. "Just…_perfect_," he snarled.

The creature went down to scoop them up again, when Supergirl grabbed a nearby pillar and shoved it into the Monster's mouth.

The stone crunched under the creature's bite strength, and Robin tossed her one of the grappling lines.

She wrapped it around the creature's snout and pulled. It shook its head and threw her into a wall.

Robin ran over to her, but he was too slow and it was about to scoop her up, when a blue mist poured from the monster's mouth.

It roared in pain, and as it was distracted, a strange man-like creature ran up to Supergirl, scooped her up, and ran away from the creature.

"This way! That frost bomb won't hold it for long!" It yelled.

Robin followed it away from the still roaring creature, through a group of trees and down some old stairs.

The creature couldn't get through the trees.

They ran until they came to the top of a large hill.

The creature set Supergirl down and said "You should be safe here."

Robin fell to his knees beside the Girl of Steel and tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear.

"Come' on, Supergirl," he murmured, "wake up."

She groaned and opened her deep purple eyes. "You owe me big time, Bird Boy," she hissed, sitting up.

Robin laughed softly and hugged her. "Your brother would kill me if he found out you became worm food."

He released her and they both turned to the creature that saved them.

"I am Robin," Robin said, "what is your name?"

The creature smiled. "I am Forager," he said.

Supergirl nodded. "Do you know someone named 'Orion'?" She asked.

Forager stepped back in shock. "Orion? I am just an unworthy bug," he said, "Orion is a God who is far above us."

Robin and Supergirl exchanged looks. "You're too modest," Supergirl said, "you've shown courage, compassion…" Forager cut her off. "No, no, you don't understand," he turned and pointed upwards. "All the Gods are far above us."

Robin followed his finger and saw a large citadel floating high in the sky over New Genesis.

"I'm going to need a longer Grapple," he growled.

* * *

Batgirl swooped the Javelin 8 down and let loose the Cellular Cannon. The blue bean ripped through seven of Brainiac's drones and she laughed.

"_Having fun?" _Kid Flash asked though the comm. He was piloting the Javelin 12, Batman had the Javelin 10, and J'onn had the Javelin 7.

"You bet I am, KF!" She cackled. She loved the Javelins. Not as much as she loved he Bat-Cycle, or Kid Flash, but she loved them.

Ever since Kid Flash got back from fixing the past a year ago, she'd had strange feelings for him. She'd told Alfred, who had told her she had a crush on the speedster. When she asked what to do, he told her to follow her heart.

She had begun being nicer to KF, and they were friends now. He was six years older than her, and one of Robin's closest friends. Her main concern was what her protective older brother would do if she ever pursued Kid Flash.

"_Hawkgirl needs help, you're closest," _Batman said, _"have any of you gotten word back from Supergirl and Robin?"_

"No," Batgirl said along with everyone else.

She shot down the drones Hawkgirl was fighting, when she saw Superman get thrown from the force field and into a huge crater.

She watched, waiting to see if the Man of Steel was alright, when he stood up. He gave her a thumb's up and she piloted the Javelin to join in the dog fight Kid Flash was having with several drones.

* * *

Robin and Supergirl flew up to the Citadel, Robin using his flight boots. "It's incredible, isn't it?" Supergirl said, "It's even prettier than Themyscira!"

Robin nodded. "We can take in the sights some other time," Robin said, "let's concentrate on finding Orion."

They flew for a few more moments when a red haired man in white spandex zoomed by, he stopped and did a U-turn. "What have we here?" He said, flying up beside them. "I've never see bugs like you before."

Supergirl growled. "We're not bugs," She said.

The man laughed. "Well, you're certainly not Gods." He smacked her on the ass and flew off.

Robin felt a hand grab his wrist tightly and he was yanked forward. "Hey! Come back here!" Supergirl screeched, blushing red.

"Only if you catch me!" The man called.

"He's worse than Kid Flash!" Supergirl yelled, flying after him.

Robin let himself he dragged along as Supergirl chased after the man.

They flew around the city, but were at a disadvantage in territory. Robin let his mind drift to le Fay's Prophecy. Two years from now, he'd be facing a life or death decision so much harder than the ones he faced almost weekly in Gotham.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a sharp turn and saw they were spiralling around a tower.

"Stay on him!" He ordered and dropped onto a walk way.

Supergirl continued on.

Robin unhooked his cape and waited for the man to fly around.

He wrapped the man in his cape and wrestled him to the ground.

"Hold still, we won't hurt you!" He yelled.

Supergirl landed beside him, and looked up as a man wearing red Spandex and riding a strange machine appeared. "No," the man said, "you certainly will not."

* * *

Supergirl and Robin raced after Orion as they approached the High-Father.

"High-Father! I have urgent news from Apokolips!" Orion cried.

The High-Father looked at Robin and Batgirl and said "indeed."

Robin shoved Orion out of the way. "We're friends of Superman. I'm Robin, and this is his daughter, Supergirl." He said, "He sent us to warn you Darkseid is under attack on Apokolips."

High-Father's eyes narrowed. "Do not speak that _name_ in front of the children." He growled. "You'll frighten them."

Robin snorted, "I'll give them something to be frightened about," he hissed, arms folded over his chest.

"They should be afraid!" Orion protested, "For too long the shadow of Apokolips has threatened New Genesis!"

The High-Father scowled. "Come with me," he said. "Would you excuse us, Children?"

They followed him out of the courtyard. "Well, let me mount an Army," Orion said, "While Darkseid is under siege, we will attack and end his reign of terror once and for all!"

Robin and Supergirl's eyes widened. "What!" Supergirl cried, "Superman asked for your _help_! He doesn't want to start a war!"

Orion ignored her. "Don't be so sure, girl," he growled.

"You forget, in the name of peace, we swore not to interfere on Apokolips," The High-Father said, "We made a pact."

Orion groaned, "as long as Darkseid is in power, there can be no real peace!" He protested.

Robin nodded, "he's right, but that doesn't mean you have to take the easy way and strike your enemies when they are at their most vulnerable." He said, his hand curling over the scar in his abdomen. "It would be like slaughtering a defenceless child."

Orion glared. "Give the order, High Father!" He yelled, the High Father drew himself up to full height. "No, I love you like a son, Orion, but you were too young to remember the endless bloodshed we endured," He shook his head, "before making such a terrible decision, I must commune with the Source." He walked off.

"Yes, High-Father," Orion growled, storming off.

Supergirl and Robin sat down under a tree and Robin sighed. "I am _so_ glad I decided to went into crime fighting, and not politics." He said with a tired smile. Supergirl laughed. "You'd make an excellent politician, though; I can see it now, President Robin."

Robin laughed, slinging an arm around her shoulder. "Tell you what; I'll go for coffee with you on Monday," he said. She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'll have to ditch school," she told him. He chuckled; the sound made her heart beat faster. "I do it all the time, it's a rush." He stood up and hauled her to her feet. "We should go see Orion."

* * *

"Who're those people down there?" Supergirl asked as Orion prepared the machine he was strapping to his body.

"Just bugs," the man said offhandedly as he rose into the air. Robin stepped forward, his arms folded over his chest. "And just where're you going?" He inquired.

"To face Darkseid," he said flatly, a hint of pleasure in his tone. Robin raised an eyebrow. "But High-Father ordered you to wait," he said. Supergirl stepped forward, "why are you so eager to fight?" she asked.

"I have my reasons," he said, "now stand aside."

Supergirl stood in front of him. "I won't let you go," she said. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Try to stop me!" Orion challenged. The device on his machine, a Boom Tube Controller, bleeped, and a Boom Tube opened up behind them.

"Wait, Orion!" Robin growled, grabbing the Man's arm, "wait for High-Father to make his decision!"

Orion batted his hand away, and launched himself into the Boom Tube.

Robin glared and ran after him. "Next time I do your Dad a favour, just hit me, _real_ hard!"

* * *

"Dad!" Supergirl cried, flying over to her father, who was strapped to a strange machine. "Dad? Daddy, are you okay?"

Superman looked up at his daughter, "I'm fine, Honey," he croaked, and fell unconscious.

Robin slammed the heel of his boot into Darkseid's chin and bounced off the Ruler of Apokolips' chest, landing in a crouch and drawing his swords. "Uh, Supergirl," he called, "I could _really_ use some superpowers right now!"

Supergirl propped her father against the wall and flew into Darkseid's stomach. She used her heat vision to send the monster flying and grabbed Robin's hand. "Superboy!" She called. Superboy and M'gann flew out of the smoke. "Supergirl, are you okay?" He asked, Supergirl nodded, "I can't carry Dad," she said, Superboy nodded and scooped up their father. "Mhph, Dad, you're going on a diet if we make it out of this alive." He grunted.

They made their escape while Orion kept Darkseid busy, Hawkgirl took over carrying Superman when Superboy went back to grab a data cube that held more information on Apokolips' army.

They made it to the Javelin. "Where's Superboy?" M'gann asked, panicked when her Boyfriend wasn't behind them.

Robin's eyes widened. "That idiot!" He cursed, running back after the Kryptonian. "I'll get him, the rest of you take off, now!"

"But Robin!" Batgirl cried, looking at their father, who was unconscious from blood loss. He'd live, but he was very weak.

Robin pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. "I'll be fine, Rik, just make sure Dad _stays_ in bed, alright?"

He shot them a bright, cocky smile before breaking into a sprint.

* * *

He found the idiotic Kryptonian about to do something he'd regret and ran up to him. Superboy looked at him in surprise. "What are you doing here? Get out, now!"

Robin went to grab his arm. "It's finished, Superboy, we have to go!" He cried, he fingers brushed against his best friend's upper arm, and the older boy smacked him into a wall. Robin cried out in pain and clutched his arm. _Son-of-a-bitch, that hurt_, he thought.

Superboy's eyes widened when he saw the reflex tear leak out from under Robin's mask. "Dude, oh man, I'm sorry…"

Robin shrugged. "We have to get out of here, Superboy, now."

Superboy nodded and ran, Robin close behind him.

* * *

A few minutes later, they sat on the side of a hill on New Genesis, waiting for the Javelin to come pick them up.

"Question," Robin said, his hands behind his head and his eyes closed, "why did you go back after Darkseid? Were you really going to _kill _him?"

Superboy sighed. "I…I was thinking…" Robin cut him off. "You see what happens when you doing something dangerous like that?" He poked nudged the older boy's thigh with his toe.

Superboy laughed. "I just wanted revenge, I let my anger blind me."

Robin nodded. "By the way," he kicked him upside the head. "Do that again, and I'll put Kryptonite laced itching powder in your bower drawer."

Superboy laughed. "You don't even know where I live," he retorted, smiling smugly to himself.

Robin grinned sinisterly. "You want to bet?"

* * *

**Monday Morning, Gotham Crawford Academy**

Sophie Kent stepped into the school courtyard and was immediately greeted by a handsome dark haired boy who looked around fifteen. "Hi, I'm Danny Wilde," he said, holding out his hand. She felt the blush creep into her cheeks as he gave her that bad-boy smile. "S-Sophie…" she couldn't use her real last name, Danny Wilde would never talk to a charity case. "Sophie Évreux.

Danny grinned, and Sophie felt like her knees would give out.

"Well, Sophie, welcome to Crawford, do you want me to show you around? I'd ask you for lunch, but I already have plans," he smiled. Sophie blushed harder, which she didn't even think was possible. "That's okay, Danny, I have plans as well, maybe some other time." Danny smiled and offered her his arm. She looped hers though his and he lead her through the school, pointing out all the classrooms. State of the art, apparently, and their library was _huge_.

"French? How exquisite," the bell rang and Danny smiled at her. "I'll see you later, maybe," he said. She nodded and he took her hand. His lips brushed against her knuckles. "_Au revoir, doux mon de Sophie*_," he murmured.

She felt horrible about lying, but wanted Danny as a friend. It wasn't like the Évreux would ever come to Gotham. "Thank you, Monsieur" she smiled as he walked down the hall. He turned and flashed a brilliant grin. "Better get to class, _Mon Ange_*!"

* * *

Supergirl landed in front of the Café and saw Robin already standing there, signing an autograph for a ten year old boy wearing a Robin t-shirt and the most adoring grin. "Thank you so much, Robin! You're my hero!" Robin grinned and ruffled the boy's hair. "I bet Superman wouldn't like that." He smirked, "Isn't he cooler than me? He can fly, shoot laser beams, and make blizzards, I just have a bike."

The boy stomped his foot, "no! You're way cooler than Superman! You're smart and nice, and…and you're like us! You don't need superpowers to be awesome, you just are!" He argued. Robin laughed, "you bet I am, now don't give your parents any trouble, and maybe I might swing by your school, Randy."

The boy stared, "how do you know my name?" He asked, amazed. Robin smirked. "I'm the World's Greatest Detective, right? I know things."

The boy hugged him and scampered off after his mother. Supergirl walked up to Robin and patted him on the shoulder. "That was sweet, Boy Wonder," she said.

Robin smiled. "It's nice to know kids look up to me, and see that I'm just like them," he grinned and ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to look sexy. Supergirl had to admit, it worked. "Only I'm much _sexier_." They laughed and went to take a seat at one of the tables in front of the Café de Monique.

* * *

*******Goodbye, my sweet Sophie**

***My Angel**

* * *

**Alright, done. Now, how did you like this **_**thirteen**_** page chapter? It has taken me **_**forever**_** to write, and I realise there are 21 hundred more episodes. I actually got a request to do a **_**Justice Beyond**_** after I finish **_**Unlimited**_**. But, that means I'll have to spend less hours studying, and more watching episodes on my New Macbook Pro that I am getting for Christmas! If I get the time, I will wirte a Christmas chapter, I think there is an episode in this season, and there will be WonderBat in it. Yes, that is the name of the pairing of Batman and Wonderwoman. Sue me…no, don't! I might lose my New Macbook Pro I am getting for Christmas. Damn, I love saying that! I'm getting a Macbook Pro! I'm getting a Macbook Pro! I should really stop now shouldn't I?**

**I want feedback for this chapter, I don't care if you write Bunny Nibbles in the review box, **_**JUST REVIEW!**_

**Bye!**


	11. Tabula Risa

Danny sighed and leaned over the table, on said table was his latest project for the Government, a robot in case the League went rogue. It could duplicate any superpower, and it was the most dangerous thing he's ever built.

"Daniel," said Professor Arthur Ivo, the best in Nano-cybernetics, and his partner on the project. "Is there a problem?"

Danny looked up. "This…monster," he said, "is too dangerous. I don't care if the president himself came in here and demanded I finish this thing. It needs to be destroyed."

He picked up the welding torch and prepared to destroy the motherboard and power core when Ivo injected him with something. He fell to the ground, unable to move. Ivo stepped into his vision. "It's nothing personal, Daniel," he said, "but I can't let you kill my child."

Danny tried to move, but he couldn't.

He slammed his foot into Danny's face and the genius blacked out.

* * *

Danny took the ice pack from Gordon and held it to his bruised cheek. He had several cracked teeth and his lips were badly cut up.

"So, your partner on the project, Professor Ivo, gave you an injection of drugs because you were going to destroy the government project you were working on? Project…A.M.A.Z.O.?"

Danny nodded and let Gordon wipe the blood from his chin and throat. "Yeah, I can't believe I actually agreed to do that project," Danny said, "but it was a challenge, and I wanted to be challenged. A year and a half, I spent on that Robot."

Gordon nodded. "I'll take you home, the paramedics said you're fine."

Danny nodded.

* * *

Bruce strode into the Batcave and saw Danny sitting at the Batcomputer, his blue eyes flitting from screen to screen as his fingers moved deftly over the keyboard.

"Danny?" Bruce inquired. Danny looked up, "The A.M.A.Z.O. Robot has been stolen. It wasn't finished, I hadn't even put in the Morale programming, it's a child, the AI is only young, and I'm the only one who it will listen to!"

Bruce nodded. He'd never approved of the A.M.A.Z.O. Project, but he'd signed it because he knew that it would be a good asset should the League go rogue. "Do you know who took it?" He asked. Danny nodded. "My partner on the project, I told him I was going to destroy A.M.A.Z.O. and he injected me with some kind of drug, he took A.M.A.Z.O. and left, but not before beating the living crap out of me."

He rubbed his bruised cheek and winced slightly. "I don't know what Ivo is going to do. He knows he needs me to finish the robot," he murmured, he opened his mouth to speak when Alfred came down stairs. "Master Daniel, there's a young lady here to see you," he said.

Danny stood and head up stairs.

* * *

Sophie knocked lightly on the door of Wayne Manor and swallowed. For the last couple of weeks, ever since she met Danny Wilde, she had been racking up the courage to come to his house and ask if he wanted to go to dinner with her.

He was paying, of course.

"Hello, young miss," said the aging British Butler, "are you here to see Miss Rachel? Because I'm afraid she is otherwise unavailable."

Sophie shook her head. "No, I'm here to see Danny? We go to school together, Monsieur."

The Butler nodded. "I will go fetch him, if you could wait in the Parlour for a moment."

The Butler led her into the parlour and went to find Danny.

Danny bounded in a few moments later and smiled at her. He wasn't in his Uniform, but instead a pair of torn jeans, a skin tight muscle shirt, and a pair of black high tops. His normally neat hair was currently defying gravity, sticking either straight up or in every direction, some of those adorable curls appearing on the nape of his neck. His glasses were pushed up the bridge of his nose, and she smiled as she remembered the time his friend, Roy, stole his glasses. Sophie discovered then that Danny couldn't see without his glasses, and her theory Robin and Danny were the same person went out the window.

"Hi, Sophie," he grinned, sitting across from her in the parlour booth, "what brings you here?"

Sophie blushed. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me some time, I never got your number and I don't believe they list Wayne Manor in the Phone Book."

Danny laughed and pulled out his iPhone 5, "here, you put your number in," he said. She nodded and took the phone, then handed him hers.

They typed in their numbers and handed them back to one another.

"So, where would you like to go?" he asked, leaning closer with that bad-boy grin plastered across his face.

Sophie blushed again. "I was thinking Italian? I had it once and I really enjoyed it, father doesn't enjoy it, though."

Danny smiled. "Italian it is! I'll go make reservations and pick you up at six, okay?" He pulled out his phone and dialled a number.

"Luigi? Yes, this is Daniel! I'd like to make a reservation for two tonight at six-thirty. Grazie, Luigi, Monte Bene!"

Sophie raised an eyebrow. "You speak Italian?" Danny grinned at her. "I speak a lot of things, Miss Sophie," He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Sophie smacked him lightly.

* * *

_This is not happening!_ Supergirl thought as she, her father and Hawkgirl chased Luthor all over Metropolis. "Dad! I've got to go, I have a date tonight!" She cried, blasting Luthor with her heat vision.

"Supergirl, your first priority is always your job as a hero; personal problems can never get in the way of those duties!" Superman yelled.

Supergirl groaned, she was _so_ looking forward to her date, how was she supposed to tell Danny she couldn't come without revealing her secret?

Suddenly, a familiar red and black figure pounced out of nowhere and landed on Luthor's back.

"Cross the wire here, cut the blue coil, and switch the yellow with the red and…" Robin jumped off just in time for Luthor to start doing the Macarena in the air.

Supergirl burst out laughing. Danny may be the hot, dangerous one, but Robin was goofy, bouncy and happy all the time. He was the kind of person you couldn't _not_ love.

Robin landed on his R-Cycle and weaved through the traffic.

"That's only temporary; I'd break that suit of his before it stops!" He called.

Supergirl turned to blast Luthor with heat vision, but he was already gone.

* * *

"Batman, Robin and I will go search for leads, and Supergirl and Superboy will help with the clean-up," Superman told J'onn, John and Hawkgirl, "We need you up in the Watchtower, search for anyone who is capable enough to fix his suit, if you find someone who has had contact with him in the past and can fix his suit, contact us."

Robin pulled back his glove and checked the time, he groaned. He was officially late, and not fashionably late, either, over and hour and a half late.

"Robin," Superman called. Robin looked up and walked over to the Man of Steel. "Danny's Wilde's robot was stolen last night, right?" Robin nodded. "Can you get the schematics? We may need to know how to destroy it if the time comes."

Robin nodded. "Yeah, Dr Wilde owes me a favour." He lied.

* * *

Robin sat down on the floor of the Javelin, going over the schematics for A.M.A.Z.O.

He had designed it to be a living weapon, he had studied the adaptability of fast evolving creatures for months, even did a few experiments on his own, He gave a rat the beak of a hawk, an eagle gills, and a shark the ability to breathe air. The first A.M.A.Z.O test run had been up against Diana. The little robot prototype had copied all her powers, but when it came to actually using them against her, it couldn't because not only had it embodied her powers, but became _her_ as well.

That was what he had gotten rid of when he built the stolen A.M.A.Z.O.

He checked his watch again. Two hours late. Sophie was going to _kill_ him.

He ran his hand through his unruly mop of dark curls and sighed. How was he going to explain why he was late without revealing his secret?

"_Robin, this is Superman,"_ the Man of Steel's voice chimed through the comm. _"Have you got the Schematics?"_

Robin rolled up the blue prints and put them back in the tube. "Yes, Dr Wilde told me that A.M.A.Z.O.'s weakness is his youth. He wasn't able to add the Morale chip before A.M.A.Z.O. was stolen."

"_Alright, if we spot A.M.A.Z.O., we'll grab him."_

* * *

"_Robin?"_ Flash said over the comm. _"A.M.A.Z.O., what does it look like?"_

Robin weaved through the traffic on his R-Cycle. "He's about ten feet tall, red eyes, no face, grey skin, very broad. Why?"

"_Because he's heading straight for you!"_

Robin jumped off his R-Cycle just in time, as A.M.A.Z.O. tackled it, crushing the billion dollar bike to pieces.

"Shit! That was brand new!" Robin yelled, drawing his swords. "You are in big trouble, A.M.A.Z.O.!"

A.M.A.Z.O. stared at him, then his eyes flashed white and Robin swallowed as A.M.A.Z.O. absorbed his sword skills.

He made some swords and he held them like Robin was.

"A.M.A.Z.O., stop," Robin warned, hoping somewhere in that expensive memory drive of his that A.M.A.Z.O. remembered who his creator was.

A.M.A.Z.O. didn't recognise him, apparently.

"Justice League must die. Must protect Luthor." A.M.A.Z.O. chanted.

Robin's eyes widened and he jumped back just in time, or he'd have been cut into three pieces by A.M.A.Z.O.'s swords.

"Must kill Robin. Must protect Luthor."

Robin dashed out of the way, bouncing off the wall of an alley and onto the rooftops.

A.M.A.Z.O. followed him, mimicking his every move. _Shit!_

Suddenly, Flash and Kid Flash ran up and tripped the android.

A.M.A.Z.O. stopped and scanned them.

Robin cursed, wishing for once he wasn't so smart.

"Get out of here! He's as fast as you now!" He screeched, pulling out an exploding Batarang.

He tossed it at A.M.A.Z.O., but it didn't leave a scratch.

Suddenly, Diana tackled him, and they wrestled around before A.M.A.Z.O. smacked her aside and stood.

Hawkgirl went after A.M.A.Z.O. next, she whacked him with her mace, but he shrugged it off and sliced around with his swords. She just made it out of range before they cut her to ribbons.

The Flashes went after him next, flanked by Green Lantern.

Robin pulled a Hacker Chip from his utility belt and ran up behind A.M.A.Z.O.

The chip was only millimetres away from the android's neck when A.M.A.Z.O. lashed out and struck him. He fell to the ground in a crumpled heap and lost consciousness.

* * *

Robin's eyes snapped open and he saw Superman standing over him, trying to hold back a blindfolded A.M.A.Z.O.

_Good idea_, the Boy Wonder thought for a moment before jumping out of the way. He must have been unconscious for only a few moments, because nothing much had changed.

He drew his swords and slashed at A.M.A.Z.O.'s back. the android cried out in pain and whirled around.

Robin dodged his mace and ran over to where Diana and John were.

"Is she okay?" He asked, checking for any injuries.

John nodded. "Yeah, she'll be fine. That robot…damn, it's strong!"

Robin nodded. "Get her somewhere safe, Hawkgirl too, Superman, I have an idea."

John nodded and flew to the top of a building.

Batman landed beside Robin. "He absorbed your sword skills?" the Dark Knight asked. Robin nodded, "my IQ, I'm not so sure of…would he have absorbed our weaknesses too?"

Batman nodded. "I've read Ivo's notes. It's a possibility."

Batman pulled out his Kryptonite ring and slipped it onto his finger, Robin looked around and saw a large shipping container, "there, lead him into there with the kryptonite then toss it in. Lock the doors and he's trapped."

Batman nodded.

* * *

Robin cursed loudly as A.M.A.Z.O. got away.

"How was I supposed to know you had a plan?" Superboy yelled, "If the Boy _Blunder_ would at least _clue_ is in when he has a super smart genius plan, a lot of the stuff that happens wouldn't!"

Robin gritted his teeth. "Then stop acting like such a _child_!" He spat, "all you ever do is blame everything on me! What is your problem?"

Superboy folded his arms, "you act like you _own_ the Watchtower! Like you can boss us around like your little servants! I'm sick of it, Bird Boy!"

Robin's fist slammed into Superboy's face, sending the Boy of Steel sprawling.

"And I'm sick of your attitude! I don't know why I even agreed to join this glorified mess! We don't work together; we have no training with working together, we might as well go our separate ways!"

Superboy stood and went to hit Robin, when Superman stepped between them. "Stop it, both of you!" the Man of Steel roared. "This is getting us nowhere!"

Robin growled. "Let's just get this mission over and done with so we can discuss this," he said with forced calm.

Superman nodded. "Let's find A.M.A.Z.O."

* * *

"No." Robin said, folding his arms over his chest and glaring. "I _hate_ the sewers."

Batman raised an eyebrow. "And I hate being around Flash, it doesn't mean I don't have to."

"Hey!" Flash exclaimed.

Robin sighed, "Fine," he whined, "but you _so_ owe me."

"I'll go with you," Supergirl said, "you might need backup."

Robin nodded and they headed for the nearest pipe.

* * *

Robin shined his torch around the walls of the sewer, Supergirl trudging through the green water beside him. "This is _gross!_" she exclaimed, "I'm going to need brand new sneakers and a four hour shower!"

Robin checked his watch. Four hours. Yep, he was _officially_ dead.

"You have to be somewhere?" Supergirl asked.

Robin nodded. "I had a date, but I guess it's over now. She'll kill me."

Supergirl chuckled. "I had a date, too, I don't know what I'm going to tell him, though. He'll think I stood him up."

They laughed together. "Superheroes make the worst dates, don't they?" she said after a moment. Robin nodded. "Yeah, but you have to try, if the person you're dating is worth it."

"_Robin, Supergirl, I think you'll want to see this."_

* * *

Robin awoke in the Watchtower infirmary, his head bandaged and his vision fuzzy. He realised his mask was gone and panicked.

Then, someone pressed his mask to his face and he saw Batgirl standing over him. "A lens cracked, I stood guard while Batman put a new lens in."

Robin smiled and sat up. His head hurt, but that was it.

"How long?" he asked, and Batgirl ruffled his hair. "A couple of hours, A.M.A.Z.O. is gone. He…found out that Luthor was tricking him, then defeated Luthor and flew into space. Sophie called, I told her you had been held up at the Lab and that when you got home you were so exhausted you basically collapsed."

Robin nodded.

* * *

"Sophie!" Danny called as he walked into school. Sophie turned round and smiled at him. "Danny, I am so sorry for not being there…but you weren't there either, so I guess…"

Danny cupped her cheek and pulled her close. Their lips touched and Sophie melted in his arms.

"Saturday, seven o'clock, Luigi's." He growled, she nodded and kissed him again.


	12. Once in a Dream

Once in a Dream

**Alright, these are the Junior Justice fears.**

**Robin-Claustrophobia (fear of small enclosed spaces) Cleithrophobia (fear of being locked in an enclosed space)**

**Batgirl-Arachnophobia (Fear of Spiders)**

**Supergirl-Coulrophobia (Fear of Clowns)**

**Superboy-** **Kakorrhaphiophobia (Fear of Failure/defeat)**

**Kid Flash-** **Autophobia (fear of being alone)**

**Alright, that's cleared up, time for the story!**

Robin yawned as he entered the Observation Deck; he had been up the last few nights working on the new R-Cycle, after the last one was destroyed during a chase with Killer Croc.

"Tired?" Supergirl said, handing the Boy Wonder a cup of black coffee. Robin took it and drank half in one draught. "I need to build a new R-Cycle. And it takes a while to make the parts."

Supergirl smiled and walked with him over to the window. "So, is Gotham quiet? All three of the Caped Crusaders are up here tonight."

Robin nodded. "It has been these last few days," he said, "but none of us has slept…for various reasons." He smirked at Batman and Diana, who were exchanging short kisses on the other side of the Observatory Deck.

"Ah," Supergirl blushed, and Robin chuckled. "For coming from an island without men, she is surprisingly talented in that department."

Supergirl blushed even deeper, and Robin laughed, "I'm kidding, they've been flying around the globe, parties and charity balls, they haven't been in Gotham for a week."

Suddenly, the alarm went off, and Robin quickly downed the rest of his coffee before heading to the Javelin.

* * *

"You know," Robin said, perching atop the truck, "smoking is dangerous."

Firefly launched himself at Robin, only for the Boy Wonder to throw a Hacker Chip at him.

His armour shorted out and he fell to the ground. "I thought you had my back!" Volcana yelled.

Robin smirked.

* * *

Robin yawned and leaned against Batman, who was also yawning. "Pretty routine stuff for you two, isn't it?" Said the Warden, watching the Dynamic Duo out of the corner of his eye.

Robin smiled, "sorry," he said. Batman nodded. "Three days without sleep."

The Warden opened his mouth to respond, when an officer ran up and said "Dee's gone."

* * *

"An ESP machine?" Batgirl said, dropping from the vents, Robin nodded. "Yeah, Lex Corp sponsored the project."

Batman hoisted her onto his shoulder. "It uses a cheap knock off of Wayne Medical's Brain Scanner technology, though. I'm sure Mr Wayne will be pleased to hear that."

Batgirl's jaw clenched. "Strange thing to keep in a prison, isn't it, though."

Robin stopped dead when he saw the many prisoners and guards lying out cold on the floor. "How…" he whispered. Batman shrugged and caught Batgirl as she fell off his shoulder. She was fast asleep, and it made Batman smile slightly. "Robin," he said, Robin nodded. "Sure, Batman."

He took Batgirl and headed to the Tumbler.

* * *

Robin set Batgirl down on one of the cots in the Watchtower Rec-Room. He folded one out for himself and unhooked his cape. He squeezed his hands a few times and sighed.

He hated sleeping without Big, the stuffed lion that had been his first ever toy Bruce had given him when he was four. He was a bright orange lion with a purple belly and mane. He'd named the toy Big because the toy reminded him of Bruce.

He lied down on the cot and hugged the pillow to his chest. It was a poor substitute, but it would do.

* * *

Danny was nine. He sat in the living room of Wayne Manor, tucked into Bruce's side while the fire roared in front of them. Danny grinned up at Bruce, and Bruce smiled down at him.

Suddenly, Bruce grabbed him and dragged him out the door. "Dad? What are you doing?" Danny asked, Bruce sneered at him, his eyes glowing red.

Danny began to whimper pathetically.

"Shut up, you little bitch!" Bruce roared in a voice that wasn't Bruce's.

Suddenly, Danny was in an alley. He was in his Robin costume. He was fifteen.

A man pinned him to the ground, a man with a missing tooth and bright red hair. "You're Mom sold ya to me, slut," the man sneered, "you're mine now!"

Robin tried to fight back, but the man was strong.

Suddenly, the ground opened up and he fell into a metal box.

The man stood over him, and the lid closed shut.

Robin couldn't breathe. He couldn't see. He started to cry and sob and scream. He banged his fists against the lid of the box, screaming for help through his broken sobs.

* * *

Riki was on the floor of her Olympic Gymnastics Competition, Bruce, Danny and Diana were in the crowd, cheering her on. She was a finalist. She was going for the gold.

She did a few hand springs and back flips, twisting tumbles though the air.

And then she was leaping through the streets of Gotham, her cape billowing behind her like a shadow.

Back on the floor, she stopped when her time was up and bowed.

When she looked up, the crowd had turned into giant spiders.

She screamed in terror and ran for the door. The Door was blocked by webs, and a big blue spider tackled her.

Its pincers dripped venom and she screamed and screamed.

Suddenly, she was in a dark room. She felt along the furry walls for a light switch.

She found one, and screamed. The walls weren't furry; they were covering in huge furry tarantulas!

She screamed and screamed for help.

She hated spiders, she hated them so much.

* * *

"_Batman, something is wrong with Batgirl and Robin,"_ J'onn said.

Batman nodded. "what?"

"_They have been thrashing about in their sleep, screaming and crying. They will not wake, and they seem to have developed the same symptoms of Dee's wife."_

Batman's eyes widened and he bolted for the Batwing, "Superman! Don't fall asleep!" He yelled into the Comm.

But all he got was static.

* * *

Batman returned to the Manor and got Riki's Buzz Lightyear action figure, the one her mother got her before she died, and Danny's stuffed lion, Big.

_Twelve years ago_

Danny gripped Bruce's and as they walked through the Mall. "Come' on," Bruce said, hoisting Danny into his arms.

Danny giggled and perched on Bruce's shoulder as Bruce walked into the Toy Store. "Pick something," he said. It had been a week since the adoption, and Bruce had realised Danny lacked any toys.

Danny disappeared in the isles for several minutes, when he walked out holding an orange and purple lion. "That one?" Bruce asked. Danny nodded.

Bruce paid for the lion and took Danny for ice cream. "What are you going to call him?" Bruce asked as Danny stared at the lion. Danny looked up at Bruce and beamed. "Big." He said, "Because he's big a strong, just like you, Daddy."

Bruce smiled; he ruffled Danny's hair and pressed a kiss to his scalp. "Big it is then."

_Present Day_

J'onn watched as Batman soothed Batgirl, who had calmed down quite a bit when Batman set the action figure beside her. Then, Robin screamed, and Batman was at his side in an instant. "Can you get him out?" Batman begged, his voice broken.

J'onn tried, but couldn't access Robin's mind. The fear was too great. "I'll get the others out first, find Dee, it may be their only hope."

* * *

Sophie and Danny sat in Gotham Park, Danny was smiling at her. "Sophie, I've been wanting to ask you something for a long time now," he said, taking her hand and pulling out a ring box.

He opened it up. "Will you, Sophie Kent, marry me?"

Sophie grinned and nodded, taking the ring and putting it one. She looked up, and froze.

Danny's wild mop of dark curls had turned crazy and red; his face was white and his nose round and red.

His designer clothes were covered in multi-coloured polka-dots, and he had a huge grin on his face.

She screamed and closed her eyes, trying to wake up, but when she opened them, she was in a big top, surrounded by clowns in their stupid clown shoes and their stupid squirting flowers.

"Come' on, Sweet Cheeks!" Yelled clown-Danny, "join us!"

Sophie curled into a ball and screamed.

* * *

Superboy stood in the ruined Watchtower, surrounded by the bodies of his friends and family.

Darkseid stood off to the side. "You shouldn't have listened to the Bird," the New God said, "you should have killed me when you had the chance."

Superboy shook his head, "no! You're lying!"

Darkseid laughed. "You _failed _them, Superboy," he roared, "You let your best friend be ripped to pieces! Let your precious girlfriend be raped by my man! You let your Father down! You let me crush you little sister into a bloody pulp!"

"No! No! No!" Superboy screamed, falling to his knees.

Darkseid roared with laughter.

* * *

Kid Flash was…alone. He was in Central City, and everyone was gone.

"Hello!" He called. He ran around the block several times, but there was no one there.

"Robin! Did you lock me in that Simulator again?"

He stopped dead when he saw Robin's precious R-Cycle, lying on its side, and no one in the seat.

He ran over and propped it up, "where is everyone?"

* * *

"Batman, Robin's condition has worsened; I do not know what to do." J'onn said, watching as Robin's heart rate quickened dangerously as he screamed.

"_Put your comm up to his ear," _Batman said.

J'onn did so, and heard Batman's voice sing softly through it.

_Hush little birdie, don't make a cheep, _

_I'm gonna stay til you fall asleep,_

_Hush little birdie, please don't cry,_

_Or are those happy tears that I spy,_

_Hush little birdie, go dream and play,_

_No one's ever gonna take you away…_

Robin seemed to calm as Batman concluded the little tune, _"I've found Dee, have you had any progress in waking the others?"_

J'onn nodded, "yes, Superman, John and Flash are awake and are entering as we speak, Batgirl is awake as well, but returned home."

Batman grunted. _"I'll be back in about half an hour, keep them alive."_

* * *

Robin's eyes snapped open and he groaned. "I hate nightmares," he spat, leaping to his feet. Supergirl and Superboy nodded. "We agree," they said, Robin rubbed his face and looked around for Batman. "Where's tall dark and Brooding?" He asked, J'onn smiled and pointed to the chair at the far end of the Medical Bay. Batman was passed out in it, his cape pulled around him like a blanket. Robin grinned. "Superman, can you help me move him?" He asked. Superman nodded.

Supergirl smiled at him. "What did Doctor Destiny make you experience?" She asked. Robin sighed, "Nothing you need to know about, Beautiful," he smiled.

Supergirl rolled her eyes, "Dinner? That little Café from before, Flyboy?"

Robin laughed and nodded. "Sounds great."

**Alright, the Nicknames, Beautiful and Flyboy, are mine and my Best Friend's nicknames to each other. He's as gay as they come and he's awesome, but I've always liked the nicknames. So I put them in this story.**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
